Aluthsia University: The Battle Before The War
by CIF1991
Summary: After a rough start to life at Aluthsia University, Bella is trying to come to terms with her power and the new dangers it brings into her life. With Edward's help and training, Bella is preparing to take on Amelia's coven, who are hell bent on sacrificing her. This year at University will bring lots of drama and even more secrets. Who will survive the rest of the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I decided to continue the story as there is still a lot left to be told. I want to thank everyone who has read Aluthsia University and welcome all new readers. To anyone that commented about the grammar, spelling and Beta; I do not have a Beta nor do I have time for it and it would take me forever to post if I got one. As for the grammar and spelling, all chapters are spell checked by Word and Grammerly but sometimes mistake will get through. If spelling and grammar is an issue for you then this story won't be for you, as people have commented that it was painful to read I would suggest you skip this story as it is meant to be enjoyable not painful.**

 **As for updating, they will become less frequent in about a month or so as I return to college for my final year. I will try and update as soon as possible but please be patient**

 **Ok so now that's all out of the way, enjoy reading!**

It has been exactly two months and fifteen days since the night of the werewolf attack. The first few weeks after the attack was dreadful. Funerals were held for our fellow students who lost their young lives that night. The funerals were held in the court yard as oppose to the assembly hall.

The court yard was beautifully decorate in memory of the deceased students. There were stunning white roses mixed with a range of colourful flowers, a colour to represent each of the students who tragically lost their lives. Students hung notes that they have written for their friends that have passed on one of the large oak trees that stood proud in the middle of the court yard. By the end of the day the tree was adorned with notes for the deceased and well wishes for the injured students.

Edward and I both wrote notes. Edward's note was for Liam. The death of his friend hit him hard and I could see the tears as he tied the note to a branch. I didn't read the note nor did I ask Edward what he wrote. The note was personal and it was not my business to know what it said. I had thought that perhaps Edward or even Rose would have written a note in memory of Lizzie, but I was mistaken. They were both still so very angry at her and what she had done. It broke my heart knowing that a piece of their family was ripped from them and that they will never be the same. I didn't know how Edward's parents were handling the news. It must be hard for them to have to lose a daughter once again.

No matter what Lizzie had done, she was still their daughter. As much as I hate Lizzie, I could never hold mourning her against her family. Having suffered through a similar situation with my mother have me a unique understanding as to the conflicting feelings the Cullen family must be suffering. I had mourned my mother, missed her and wished she would come back. When I found out what she had done, it broke my heart all over again. I didn't know whether I still loved her or missed her. I was angry and heartbroken. The two emotions constantly at war with each other. It messes with your head. You don't know whether to love them or hate them. I think that was one of the reason, perhaps the most dominating reason, for putting up with Edward's cold behaviour.

My note was too personal to hang on the tree. At first I wanted to write a note for Alice as I didn't know any of the students who died apart from Liam, but then thought better of it. She died die. She was injured but her injuries had been relatively minor compared to the other students. I refused to see what happened to Alice in the same way as the other students. Alice will go on to live a full and happy life. She has amazing friends surrounding her with love and support. Most importantly I refused to write a note for Alice as I didn't want to see her as a victim because she was a survivor.

Instead I addressed my note to my Edward. He was hurt by Lizzie directly in a way that no one will ever be able to comprehend. The attack orchestrated by her will forever haunt him as will her betrayal. Edward had loved his sister fiercely and had always looked up to her when they were younger. He had spent so much time blaming himself for her death because he was no longer able to read her thoughts.

I can still remember the sadness in his eyes the first time he told me that story and it was all a lie. Lizzie had trick everyone into believing she was suffering from leukaemia and that it ultimately caused her death. Thinking back on the sadness she caused the Cullen family makes me wish that I had been able to make her death more painful.

This was why my note was dedicated to Edward. It was a reminder that he wasn't alone in his pain and that he was never to blame for any of it. I still have the note safely tucked away in my wallet. There were many days over the last two months in which I wanted to hand the note over to Edward. The days he was depressed and his self-loathing took over as he blamed himself for the destruction caused by Lizzie.

Those were the days I wanted to give him the note the most, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Edward wasn't ready to deal with his feelings yet. He wasn't ready to let me in and that hurt the worst. Our relationship has taken quite the strain after we returned from the Unknown the night of the attack. Edward started to shut me out completely and he is isolating himself from the world more and more every day.

Edward's withdrawal was one of my biggest concerns, but when I walk down the hallways of the university it's clear he wasn't the only one suffering. That night had made such an impact on so many students. Just like Edward, some students began to isolated themselves. Other students lashed out in anger as they couldn't cope with the grief. The manner in which students were dealing with the aftermath of that night was clear as day every time we were called into the assembly hall.

Due to the events that night, the professors has attempted to engage students more in the magic related subjects. That night made it clear that very few students were able to use magic in a defensive way. Being a freshman myself, I knew hardly anything about how to use my magic to protect me. I know how to use my telekinesis and my mark but am still clueless as to how to properly use my magic. Since the divide of the Unknown and the normal world, witchcraft had taken a nose dive. There were only a hand full of truly powerful witches left and the knowledge being passed down by the generations is dwindling. It was a frightening thought that magic might seize to exist if we don't do something about the problems lurking in the Unknown. But was that the solution? Regain control of the Unknown? What happens then? Will witches started moving back to the Unknown and get back to practising magic full time? Would I be one of those witches? Could I give up the comfort of my life here? After what had happened with the werewolves I didn't think there would be a lot of students signing up to move to the Unknown any time soon.

It took nearly two weeks for the construction crew to fix all the damage and redecorate the hall. To this day you can still see how uncomfortable students are when we are required to be in the assembly hall. Some wore fearful expressions, some were angry and other were still grief stricken. The university had tried to change the assembly hall in a manner that the décor was still in keeping with the rest of the university. However they tried to refresh it as to minimize the resemblance to the previous décor. They tried to distance memories of that night by redecorating the place. The jury is still out on whether or not they succeeded.

The assembly hall was now decorated in light creamy colours. It was still in keeping with the décor of the university but now there were no ornamental weapons or fire lanterns adorning the walls. Instead there was a large stone mural with all the victims' names engraved upon it. The overall atmosphere the new décor created was one of peace and tranquillity even if the students were still struggling to experience it as such.

Classes continued as normal, but the absence of the deceased students was noticed by all. There were constant reminders of that night and the death of all those innocent students. I'm sure one day we will look around and cherish the fond memories of those we lost, but it'll take time to look past the horror of that night. At first the classes were quit with only the professor speaking as no student voluntarily got involved in the lectures. After a few weeks the students started buzzing with Christmas excitement. We only had one more week left before we are off for our Christmas break. I think a lot of the excitement was due to students anxious to get away from the university, even if it was only for two weeks.

I was less excited about the break. I had never been a fan of Christmas, being a self-declared Grinch. The holiday season always brought back painful memories for me. I have spent the last few Christmases with Emmett and his parents and even though I love them like family, I always felt like an outsider on the holidays. I didn't always hate Christmas. When I was little my dad and I would go find the perfect Christmas tree at. We would make a whole day of it. We always drove into Port Angles to buy our tree. It was also the closest town with an ice rink. My dad and I would stop at the famous IHOP and get some pancakes, then go ice skating before we set out to find the perfect tree. It was always a magical day with him and no one would be able to replace him. My heart hurt every time I thought of him.

This Christmas will be especially hard. I had decided to go back home to Forks with Emmett. I needed to return to Forks regardless of the holidays as I needed to sort out insurance stuff. The fire Lizzie had set in my apartment and caused an awful lot of structural damage and I needed to have it fixed. So my Christmas will be spent trying to sort out the insurance money, contractors and trying to save what was left of the things I had kept in the apartment. One more important thing I needed to do while in Forks was make a trip to Seattle. I needed to go collect the book my grandmother had given me when Edward and I went to visit her. There was still so many question I had about the book and our families. The secrets contained in that book was intimidating and I find myself wondering if I really wanted to add to the growing list of problems I had. On the bright side, I might get to spend some time with my Nana.

I had hoped that Edward and I could have a redo of our trip over the break but he had made it clear he was staying in Los Angles. Edward wanted to stay close to his family over the holidays and point blank refused to go anywhere else. On one hand I understood that he would like to spend the holidays with his parents considering Carlisle had finally been released from the hospital. However that still meant that we will spend a little over two weeks away from each other and he had seemed perfectly fine with that idea. It was clear as day how much he was pushing me away and shutting me out. I was lost as to how to fix the cracks that has formed in our relationship. What worried me the most was that he might be blaming me for Lizzie's death. Granted I did kill her but what other options did I have? Edward would have died if I didn't and I would never regret what I had done.

I had also been assigned a new room which caused another rift in our relationship. It had taken a while to sort it out but I was just happy that I wouldn't have to share a room with torpedo Tanya. When I had told Edward the news he had seemed almost relieved that I will no longer need to bunk with him. I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself that day and had to remind myself that he was hurting. I continued to tell myself that it wasn't personal and it was just his way of dealing with everything. He had seemed so worried about me that night in the Unknown and now it seemed like he no longer cared. I pushed thoughts of Edward no longer caring to the back of my mind, afraid that there might be truth to it.

My new roommate was …. I don't really know how to describe her. Her name is Victoria Biers. She is stunningly beautiful. She is tall with legs that go on for miles and had curves that made me envious. She has long red hair that is always styled into tight curls that suited her bone structure perfectly. She had hazel coloured eyes that complemented her pale complexion. She was both nice and a bitch. As long as you were on her good side you were fine but the moment you piss her off she turns into the spawn of Satan. So far we have managed to get on well enough. She has a twin brother, Riley. They were similar in complexion and features, however Riley had a head of blonde curls and stood nearly a foot taller than me. I had met him a few times now and he was a lot friendlier then his sister. He was also smoking hot and way to charming for my comfort.

I was currently stuck in my Into to Magic exam. Professor Mike Newton was walking up and down the aisles of desks, housing focused and bored students. This was by far the most boring and useless class I have had this year. I have learned hardly anything apart from the fact that Mike enjoys eye fucking his female students. Emmett was sitting across from me, drawing crude stick figurines on spare exam paper. I had to stifle a laugh every time I glanced at his paper. Emmett knew about the problems Edward and I were having and he always tried to cheer me up. I could always confide in Emmett even though he was dating Edward's sister.

I was counting down the minutes to the end of the exam as I was already finished but wasn't allowed to leave. Our group of friends had agreed to meet up for coffee after our exams. We had a two hour break in between our next exam and were in desperate need for some good coffee.

The coffee shop owned by Jacob's dad has been closed down and someone else had opened a new coffee shop in its place. It turns out that the pack of werewolves that had attack the University that night was not from the Unknown, but the extended Black family. All of the Black family were werewolves. None of us were sure whether it was passed down genetically or if they simply bit and turned each other.

The new owners completely redecorated the place. It no longer had that cosy homey feeling to it. Now it was all sleek and modern to the point of it feeling sterile and clinical. There were a lot of white. Black and grey with the only pop of colour being fake ferns cleverly placed. Regardless of what it looked like they still made the best coffee on campus. Their cookies & cream muffins were to die for and has caused me to started working out more to keep the extra fat away from my ass.

"Five more minutes left" Mike announced. Thank god! I will be out of here in five more minutes and then I can indulge in my coffee addiction. I looked over to my right where Edward was seated a few rows over. They had both freshman and sophomores writing exams in the same hall, with juniors and seniors in a different hall. His hair looked wild as he had been pulling at it all throughout his exam. I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at him every few minutes.

I could see his face as he was leaning on his hand as he wrote furiously trying to finish his exam. His posture was stiff with concentration. He wore my favourite black knitted V-neck sweater that showcased his delicious muscles. He teamed it with dark washed jeans and his favourite black converse. He looked good, really good even though I knew he would have dark circles under his eyes due to stress and lack of sleep.

Across from Edward sat Heidi. I can still feel anger course through me at the thought of that bitch. Just like me, she was unable to keep her eyes of Edward for long and it annoyed me endlessly. Heidi was model beautiful. She had the figure of a model apart from the huge tits. Her shiny black hair nearly reached her ass and her grey eyes were mesmerising. Today she wore a tight bandage black top that pushed her boobs up to her chin. Ok, so maybe they didn't reach her chin but it sure looked like they were trying to. She had a blood red cardigan that was open in the front so that it doesn't obstruct the view of her tight flat stomach and massive boobs. (I might be a tad jealous of her boobs.) She paired it with black skinny jeans and red skyscraper heels. Who the hell would wears stilettoes to an exam?

As I was glaring at the back of Heidi's head someone placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. My head whipped around to see who was touching me. I came face to face with none other than Mike Newton. Oh great. He was bent down so that he was at my level. He was way too close to me. I could practically feel his onion breath on my face. Ewww! The dude really needed a lesson on personal space and how to use a toothbrush properly. Mike's hand was still on my shoulder and I could see his eyes raking down my body. I suppressed the shiver of disgust as I was afraid he might think he had a positive effect on me. Edward's touch always sent a shiver of desire through me but Mike's touch just made me want to douse myself in bleach and scrub till my skin is raw.

"I see you have finished your exam early, Bella." Mike whispered near my ear. I tried to keep my eyes cast down as this already felt super awkward and inappropriate.

"Yes sir. I studied hard and knew the answers to the questions," I answered truthfully. What else was I suppose too say? Your exam sucked so did all of your lectures?

"That's good Bella. Did you have any questions about the exam?" Mike asked as he squeezed my shoulder once more. My eyes snapped up at him unsure what he meant. What was he going to do? Give me the correct answers? And why the hell was he still touching me? When I made eye contact I could see lust burning in his eyes and then his eyes darted to my mouth. To my utter shock and disgust he licked his lips. He licked his fucking lips!

Before I could respond or look away, there was a loud snap in the quite exam hall. My eyes darted in the direction the noise came from. Edward had his pen in a death grip, well what was left of his pen anyway. The snapping sound must have been when Edward literally snapped his pen in half. He was looking over at me and Mike with burning eyes. He looked absolutely furious. If looks could kill Mike would be drowning in a pool of his own blood by now.

Before Mike could continue to harass me the other supervising Professor called the end of the exam. We were order to put our pens down and stop writing. Mike walked to the front of the hall and started to collect exam papers. When he reached me I simply stuck out my paper for him to take and I refused to look at him. I kept glancing over at Edward but he had his eyes cast down. It almost looked like he was shaking slightly. Once our papers were collected we were free to leave the exam hall. I shoved my pens into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I glanced over to Edward as I waited for Emmett to pack up his stuff. His professor collected his paper and Edward practically jumped out of his seat and stormed off. He was clearly still fuming. I wondered briefly what he might have seen in Mike's thoughts and then realised I didn't really want to know. Edward's anger and jealousy shocked me a little bit. At least I thought he was jealous. He had always been possessive but lately he was so distant that I didn't think he would care or even notice if a guy flirted with me. I mean Edward hardly kisses me anymore and we have only had sex once since the werewolf attack and it was passionless. I know its mean to refer to sex with your boyfriend as passionless but it really was.

Edward stormed out of the exam hall and Heidi ran after him like a lost puppy. I couldn't decide whether I was angry or sad about what just happened. Edward had clearly reacted over the Mike incident and decided to do what? Throw a tantrum like a kid and run off with his ex-girlfriend following him? How dare he do this! He was the one that was ignoring me and pushing me away! I knew this was a hard time for him but that does not give him the right to treat me like crap! I took a deep calming breath and promised myself that I will be rational and not over think everything. "Damn it Bella! Pull yourself together. You are a grown woman and not a love sick teenager!" I internally scolded myself. I knew I would get a chance to talk to Edward alone later today.

Despite the cold distance between us, Edward had insisted that he trains me at least thrice a week. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday we meet up at five and Edward teaches me a mixture of martial arts and Krav Maga. Our training sessions are gruelling but I love them. The only problem is my lack of concentration when Edward removes his shirt during training. That boy's body should be illegal or at least come with a warning label. Our training session are always hot, sweaty and intense and they leave me horny as hell. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when Emmett place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok Bells?" Emmett asked me. I gather my wits about me and turned to face my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just don't know what his deal is any more." I confessed.

"I saw the way he reacted when Professor Douche nozzle was all over you. I know you guys are going through a rough patch but Bells no guy will react that way if he felt nothing." Emmett said as we headed to the coffee shop.

"If he still cares then why is he treating me like shit? Why the hell run out the hall first chance he gets instead of talking to me?" I asked through a chuckle at Emmett referring to Mike as a douche nozzle.

"Maybe he got covered in ink and didn't want you to see him all dirty," Emmett joked and gave me a wink.

"Ha-ha Emmett. For some reason I don't think that's why he ran," I said with a defeated sigh.

"I think there is a reason he is pushing you away but it's up to the two of you to talk about it. As for why he stormed out, all I can say is maybe he was too angry to talk about. I know you're worried about Heidi following him out but Edward won't cheat. He's not that kind of guy." Emmet assured me. The thing was, I wasn't sure what kind of guy Edward was anymore. I decided to push Edward out of my mind till after my last exam. I just needed some coffee and to relax a bit before my next exam.

Emmett and I walked down to the newly opened coffee shop, Café Insomnia. Alice, Jasper and Rose where already waiting for us at the corner table. We always tried to get the corner table us it as armchairs and a couch instead of hard upright designer chairs. We placed our order and chatted about the exam. It didn't escape my notice that Edward wasn't at our table.

"You do realise Newton has the hots for you," Emmett teased as we walked over to our table.

"Who has the hots for Bella?" Alice asked.

Alice has dealt with the whole I-turn-into-a-werewolf-every-full-moon situation like a true champion. We took turns helping her with the transformation. Two of us would go down with her to the dungeon and help chain her up before the transition. At first we wanted to try and swipe some morphine from the infirmary for her to help with the pain of the transition but she refused. She was afraid that an addiction could stem from it and she would rather deal with the pain then have to fight an addiction as well. She never complained about it and constantly thanked us for our help and support.

There are still times it's clear that she's afraid that she will lose us but that's never going to happen. The next full moon is in two weeks, when we are on our Christmas break. Alice has decided to stay at the university and celebrate Christmas with Jasper and the rest of the Cullen clan. Jasper and Edward has agreed to help Alice with the transformation over the break and Rose is on standby if they need her help. Alice will also be meeting Jaspers parents for the first time since she was a child. I think she is more nervous about that then the whole werewolf thing.

Alice and Jasper have been going strong and was so in love with each other. It was sweet to watch them walk hand in hand and steal quick kisses when they thought no one was watching. Alice had already dragged me to go shopping for the perfect 'meet the parents' dress. I have never seen her so nervous about something. It was adorable to watch poor Jasper try and calm down the little hurricane that is Alice.

Emmett and Rose have decided that it was time she met Em's parents as well. Rose wanted to spend Christmas with her family because of Carlisle's return home. They ended up compromising and agreed that Rose will bring in the New Year with me, Em and his parents. I had thrown the idea out there to Edward but he quickly turned me down.

I sat in my comfy armchair sipping on my liquid heaven as I looked at my friends. They sat close to their significant other and they all looked so happy and in love. I was truly happy for them but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They were all moving forward in their relationships but mine was falling apart. My rational side told me to start preparing for the break up that seemed more inevitable every day but my heart was screaming it's not over.

I was never the girl to listen to my heart. It always just caused me pain so I stuck with my head and logical thinking. However, this time trying to listen to my head was killing my heart. Maybe spending the holidays apart will be good for us. Perhaps the time apart will give us perspective and give us time to decide what we want. I wasn't ready to give up fighting for our relationship just yet. Perhaps I needed to take a more initiative approach to fixing it. I decided not to think about it anymore and just enjoy the company of my friends. I had three more exams to get through and I can't do that if my mind was focused on Edward.

"So what are you guys going to do for New Year's?" I asked Alice and Jasper as I dug into my muffin.

"Esme always plans a huge extravagant party. She goes all out. She organises a big fireworks display. It's always awesome." Jasper said excitedly.

"That sounds awesome," I said with a big smile. I loved fireworks. I always found them magical.

"What are your plans for New Years?" Alice asked as she cuddled into Jasper's side.

"We are having dinner with the parents and then we PARTY!" Emmett shouted and jumped up and rocked his hips seductively….well more like moronically. We all started laughing at Emmett's little dance. He was such a goof ball sometimes and I loved him for it.

"Our friends back home always have a big bonfire party down at first beach. The guys always set of fireworks and sneak in beer. It's always great fun." I explained through my laughter at Emmett's antics.

"That's cool but isn't it like freezing and constantly raining down in Forks this time of year?" Alice asked as she scrunched up her nose at the thought of getting her hair and pretty dress wet.

"It's always raining in Forks," I replied dryly.

"Yeah and Bells has perfected the drowned rat looked!" Emmett joked and everyone laughed at my expense. Assholes!

"Yeah well the rain always hid you wetting your pants when we were little, Em!" I said and stuck out my tongue at him. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. His cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment and his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"Oh my god! Is that true?" Rose asked as she laughed hysterically. He was going to kill me, I just knew it. This was one of Emmett's most embarrassing stories.

"Of course it's not true!" Emmett said rather loudly which just caused us to laugh harder and other students to glared at us.

"Oh I need to hear this story," Jasper said as he tried to catch his breath. I looked per at Emmett, silently asking for permission. He let out a dramatic sigh and nodded his head for me to continue.

"My parents hired a slushy machine for my sixth birthday party. Emmett being the biggest slushy fan decided to drink as much as possible. At one point he just put his head under the tap to drink. Once the brain freeze wore of he would run back to the slushy machine. Any way he had a lot of slushy and after a few hours desperately needed the bathroom. It had started raining and everyone ran into the house. Unfortunately for Emmett this also meant that both bathrooms were occupied. The house was buzzing with people and he was dying to pee. So when he couldn't hold it in anymore he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside into the rain. When we were out of the view from the other party goers Emmett threw his head back, closed his eyes and let out this massive sigh Turns out he peed his pants as we got drenched in the rain." I explained through my laughter.

"Hey! That was a brilliant plan and it worked! Nobody knew what I did expect you," Emmett declared proudly. Well he got over the embarrassment rather fast.

"That's still gross," Alice said as she laughed.

"Oh come on Ally Cat, like you haven't done anything gross before?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he knew something.

"But if you guys are going down to the beach in the cold and rain what will you wear?" Alice asked returning the conversation back to the original topic and effectively avoiding Em's question.

"We always just wear jeans and a nice top with a jacket. We always bring blankets to keep warm. Plus it doesn't rain as much down at the beach as it does in Forks." I explained and Alice looked horrified.

"What?! So you don't wear dresses? No dressing up to start a new year?" Alice asked disgusted. I couldn't help but chuckle at my fashion addicted friend.

"Relax Alice. Our New Year is about comfort not style" I tried to soothe her.

"Yeah and a bunch of us go for a swim in our underwear!" Emmett shouted excitedly. That was always his favourite part. Some of the guys try to convince us to go skinny dipping but no one is brave … or stupid enough to do it.

"Alice, if it makes you feel any better we can go shopping. You can help Bella and me to pick out a cute, beach appropriate, outfit. I still need to get a few presents so we can make a day of it," Rose offered and Alice started bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"That's perfect! Oh we can get pancakes again! Oh Rose you will Mrs. Cope's pancakes." Alice said enthusiastically.

"She's right, the pancakes are to die for," I agreed. My mouth was watering at the thought of eating those fluffy blueberry pancakes once more.

"I want pancakes too!" Emmett whined.

"Why don't you guys come with us? We can all go for pancakes and then do some shopping," Alice said with puppy dog eyes knowing the guys aren't keen on shopping.

"I'm in." Jasper said and kissed Alice sweetly.

"Woohoo! Pancakes for all!" Emmett cheered.

"So it's settled. We will head into the city on Thursday," Alice said.

"That's fine with me. My last exam is Wednesday afternoon." I said and everyone else agreed Thursday is fine. Thursday was really the only day we have to go as Em and I leave on Friday. I needed to go shopping anyway so I wasn't dreading this trip as much as I would normally. Plus, if I get bored I can stick with the guys and leave Rose and Alice to their shopping.

"Bella, are you going to invite Edward?" Rose asked a little unsure. Edward hadn't shown up to meet us at the coffee shop and I was sure everyone was trying not to bring to much attention to it.

"I'll ask him. Not sure that he will show up though," I said not sure what else to say.

"I can ask him if you want." Jasper offered with a sympathetic smile.

"No, it's ok. I'll ask him later." I said slightly defeated.

We finished our coffees and muffins before we headed of towards the exam halls. Only Alice and I had an exam this afternoon so we slowly walked over to the examination hall. Once we said good bye to our friends, Alice and I walked to the exam hall. Once we were walking alone the Alice inquisition started.

"So how are things between you and Edward?" Alice asked softly. I mentally sighed, not sure how to answer that.

"It's fine." I lied, not really in the mood to get into my problems with Edward before my exam.

"Bella, I know it's not fine, we all do. Talk to me about it. We are all worried about the two of you," Alice said as she took my hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

"It's not fine. It's horrible Allie. He is so distant. We hardly spend any time together other than our training sessions and when we do it feels strained on his part. Kind of like he really doesn't want to be there. I can't remember the last time he kissed me and our sex life is non-excitant," I confided. I felt relieved talking to someone but my heart hurt from admitting to our problems out loud.

"Oh Bella, that's awful. Do you know why he is being so distant?" Alice asked as she took my hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

"I thought it might be with the stress of everything that happened. Perhaps he is having a hard time dealing with it all but I feel like there is something else but I don't know what it is." I said dejectedly.

"Edward loves you Bella. I know it might not seem that way but he still looks at you in that I-can't-live-without-you way he always have," Alice tried to assure me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I don't think he will ever stop loving you. Plus I saw how he reacted to that pervert Mike flirting and touching you. If that doesn't scream that he still loves you then I don't know what does," Alice said with a knowing smile.

"You know something don't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that I won't worry about you and Edward not ending up together in the end," she said vaguely. We rounded the corner to the hall and before I could question her anymore she stopped abruptly and I walked straight into her back.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I hissed as I tried to regain my balance. She didn't answer me so I looked over to what she was staring at. In the hallway across from us stood Edward and Heidi, hidden from the flow of students heading to the exam hall. From what I could see Heidi was leaning against Edward's torso with her hand moving up and down his chest. She was whispering to him what looked like it was meant to be seductively. Edward on the other hand looked absolutely furious. His hands were clenched into fists and was held rigidly at his sides. I couldn't help but smile a little at the clear anger on Edward's face at Heidi's advances.

I slowly walked closer as I really wanted that bitch to stop touching Edward. I was a few feet away from them when Heidi stood up on her tippy toes and tried to kiss my man. I saw red but before I could do anything Edward pushed her away from him harshly before she could get her lips near his.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Edward hissed at Heidi as he held her away from him.

"Oh come on Eddie. I know you want me. Everyone knows you and the trollop are done for. So why are you denying yourself the touch of a real woman?" Heidi whispered seductively as she tried to kiss him again. Damn, she really can't take a hint.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that! I don't want you! I lo.. I will always want her and that will never change! How much more clear can I make that to you?!" Edward sneered at her as he pushed her away from him again. My heart did a little jump at hearing Edward say he will always want me. However it almost sounded like he was about to tell the skanky troll that he loves me. He hasn't said that to me yet but he has assured me in many way that he does. Well he did before the werewolf attack anyway.

I cleared my throat and both Edward and Heidi's heads snapped towards me in a comical way that nearly made me laugh. Before Edward could say anything, that douche nozzle Mike Newton called us into the hall as our exam is about to start. The three of us reluctantly walked into the exam hall. Before I could make my way down the aisle to my seat Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. His hand slid into my hair and he crashed his lips onto mine hungrily. The kiss was filled with passion and dare I say love? He pulled away too quickly for my liking. I pouted up at him and he gave me his signature smirk.

"Good luck with your exam love" Edward whispered as he let me go.

"Edward…" I started but he cut me off with a quick peck to the lips.

"Not here. We'll talk about it later," He said with pleading eyes. I nodded and wished him luck and made my way to my table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here is Chapter two. Just want to give a thanks to the reviews, followers and favourites. I'm glad you guys are happy that the story will continue. Enjoy reading and I'll see you at the bottom**

I quietly walked up the aisle of desks and took my seat behind Alice. My lips were still tingling from Edward's kiss and I already missed the heat of his body. I was ashamed to admit that I had forgotten just how intoxicating his kisses were. I pushed all thoughts of Edward to the back of my mind and focus on the Biology 101 exam paper that was placed on my desk.

I quickly read through the essay questions on the paper and picked the two I was most comfortable answering. The first essay question I decided to do was on the Clonogenic Assay experiment we had done in the lab to determine the toxicity of Hydrogen Peroxide on cells. It had been by far one of my favourite experiment and I enjoyed writing about it. The next essay question I tackled was a general essay on population genetics. The exam kept my mind occupied so much so that I hardly glanced at Edward. After I finished the short answer questions I was done with my exam. I still had five minutes left so I decided to read through my answers. When the five minutes were up, our papers were collected and we were free to go. I was happy to have gotten one more exam out of the way and Newton kept his distance this time.

I quickly shoved all my stuff into my bag and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I tried to relax. The exam went great and I was sure I did very well, but Edward and I still have a lot to talk about. This was what I wanted so why am I so nervous? I needed a plan. I looked over at Alice, silently asking her for help. She quickly walked down the aisle towards me.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked quietly.

"I need your help," I said as we started walking out of the exam hall.

"Help with what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't talk here, too many people listening," I said with a wink. Edward's telepathy can be a real nauseous sometimes. I can ask Alice for what I wanted because Edward would pick it up in her thoughts.

Before Alice and I could talk some more, a strong arm wrapped around my waist. Edward pulled me flush against his chest and captured my lips in a searing kiss. This is by far the most affection and passion his has showed towards me in weeks. I was a little shocked by the sudden change. Edward broke away from the kiss when Alice started coughing. I shot her an apologetic smile, which she return with a sly wink.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward asked as his hand drew patterns on my lower back.

"Sure. Alice, do you think I can meet you a little later to talk some more?" I asked trying to focus on my friend and not Edward's wondering hand that slipped under my shirt.

"That's fine Bella. I'll be in my room. Come find me when you're ready." Alice said brightly and skipped out of the hall.

"What do you girls need to talk about?" Edward asked as he led me out of the hall. I was kind of sad when he took my hand in his. I was really enjoying having his hand on my bare back.

"Just girl stuff," I answered vaguely. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I knew he wasn't buying it.

"So how was your exam?" I asked hoping to change the topic.

"It went well. Thank you for asking. How was your exam?" Edward asked rather formally and queue the awkwardness we can't seem to escape.

"It went brilliantly. I was very happy with the exam," I said with a smile. We walked in silence for a while. I wasn't sure where we were heading even though over the last few weeks I have become more familiar with the University grounds. We walked out to the gardens as Edward started to rub soothing circles on my lower back once again. His hand was doing wicked things to my body. Along the way, he had slipped his hand back underneath my shirt, sending electric shivers up and down my body. I was nearly panting when we finally reached our destination.

We stood outside the famous 'Maze'. Towards the edge of the university, grounds was a maze. Students have been forbidden to enter the maze as is was complicated to navigate and very easy to get lost. There were also rumours that the Maze was part of the Unknown, almost like a gateway. It was an intimidating hedge maze which stood thrice my height and no one knew what secret the middle held. There were all kinds of rumours flying around the university as to what the maze was hiding. I was confused why we were standing outside the maze. Were we going into it? I felt a cold shiver run down my body, leaving me with Goosebumps and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward, what are we doing here? I thought students were forbidden to enter the maze?" I asked as I slipped my hand into his. Edward looked deep in thought looking at the maze. I turned and looked, trying to see what he was seeing. The maze was constructed of Dwarf Box hedges. However, the area in which the maze was situated gave the hedge a dark glimmer. Due to the lack of direct sunlight the hedge was a very dark green that almost appeared black. The entrance way had a large white marble column arch. The columns were adorned with golden roses wrapped around them. I briefly wonder if that was actual gold. Each column also had a woman clinging to it with one hand raised up trying to reach for something. She had long wavy hair, a slim figure and was wearing a Grecian gown. What intrigued me most was the expression the woman wore. There was a tear on her cheek and her eyes held so much pain you could almost feel it. It looked like she was pleading but for what or to whom? I was so lost admiring the statue of the woman that I jump a little when Edward started talking.

"There is a legend behind the creation of the maze. I have been here for as long as I can remember, but no one has dared to enter it," Edward said as he admired the arch.

"What's the legend behind it?" I asked, unable to take my eyes from the statue of the woman.

"Legend has it that there was a king a few hundred years ago that had his men construct the maze out of anger and vengeance. King Marcus was married to a beautiful woman named Didyme. The King quickly befriended Didyme's brother, Aro, and his wife, Sulpicia. The King took an instant liking to Sulpicia. She never returned his affections when he made advances. She was very much in love with her husband, so much so that she died for it. The King became angrier with Sulpicia as she never gave in to him. Her love for Aro was too strong and the King couldn't break their relationship. The King then decided to force Sulpicia's hand and lure her to his bed,"

"He raped her?!" I gasped horrified.

"No, he didn't rape her. He wanted her to come to his bed because she wanted to. He wanted her to want it to fulfil some sick fantasy of his. That was never going to happen so he wanted to force her hand. That is where the maze comes into play. He had someone design the most complicated and confusing maze known to man. He was the only one who knew the hidden passages to get in and out. In the middle of the maze he had them build a sacrificial altar,"

My eyes grew wide and my heart was beating frantically. My gasp once again interrupted Edward's story, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What kind of sacrificial altar did they build?" I asked as I was transported back to the night of the werewolf attack. The platform Edward was tied to as flames threatened his life was a form of a sacrificial altar as was the stone table Jacob was killed on. I could feel the fear and anger of that night roll off me in waves. Edward must have noticed my sudden change in mood, but he held my hand a bit tighter and continued with the story.

"It was to burn the sacrifice to death," Edward said with pain in his eyes. I swallowed hard and tried to keep the images of what could have happened to Edward that night at bay.

"What was he going to do? Was he going to sacrifice Sulpicia unless she slept with him?" I asked trying to focus on the legend and not think about how close I came to losing Edward.

"The altar was built to sacrifice Aro. Marcus was going to use the love she had for Aro to his advantages. Marcus had Aro captured and thrown in the dungeons the night before he gave the order for his men to drag Aro to the sacrificial altar. Aro was tied to the pillar and the men started the fire when Marcus was informing Sulpicia about what was happening. Marcus promised her that if she came to his bed he will spare Aro his life. She begged and pleaded with him not to do it, not to make her sleep with him. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she ended up giving into Marcus's demands. Marcus promised her he will call off his guards and set Aro free. After Marcus had his fill of her he kicked her out of bed and told her that he never called off the guards. Sulpicia was so distraught that she ran barefoot with torn clothing across the university and into the maze, desperate to save her love. Legend has it that by the time she found Aro he was already dead, but she still tried to free him. She crawled up the altar while the fire was still roaring. She made her way up to Aro and placed her hands on his face but no matter how much she pleaded with him, he was already dead. She didn't let him go, though. She wrapped her arms around his body like an embrace until the flames licked up her body and killed her too. She died holding the man she loves as the fire consumed them," Edward said and I couldn't stop the tear from escaping.

It was such a tragic story. My heart broke for Sulpicia and Aro. I walked closer to the column arch and ran my finger over the woman's cheek.

"Is this her? Is this Sulpicia?" I asked, admiring the woman's strength and love for her husband.

"Yes. She and Aro had a son. Didyme was Aro's sister so when they died he came to live with them. He was raised by the man responsible for his parent's death. He found out the truth behind his parents death after Marcus died. That might have been for the best or else he would've killed Marcus himself and have got himself executed for it. He was the one who built this. He built the arch in memory of his mother. He also built a sculpture of his father. He tore down the altar and placed the sculpture in the middle of the maze," Edward explained as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved my hair over to one shoulder and placed a delicate kissed on my neck.

"What was his name?" I asked through a moan as Edward continued kissing down my neck.

"Caius," Edward said and then nibbled on my ear lobe. Edward's sinful hands started travelling up my stomach. I forgot how good his hands feel on my body.

"Edward, why did you bring me here?" I asked breathlessly as his hands skimmed over my breasts.

"Because I owe you an apology and an explanation," Edward said softly. I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist as I looked into his mesmerising eyes. God I forgot just how brilliantly emerald his eyes were. He usually had a bright shine to them, but right now they were almost flat with fear. Was he afraid I wouldn't forgive him? Does he really not understand how much I care for him? Regardless of his fear I wanted an explanation. I wanted to understand why he pushed me away the way he did.

"Go on then. I'm all ears," I said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let me start off with an apology. God Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you. I never meant to hurt you. In my mind I thought I was doing what was best for you. I thought I was protecting you. Whatever my reasons were, it was still no excuse to shut you out and string you along the way I did," Edward said in a rush with sadness filling his eyes.

Oh god, was this the start of him breaking up with me? Why is it starting to sound like he no longer wants to string me along? Is this his way of explaining he no longer wants to be with me to give us both closure? Fuck! I took a deep calming breath and pushed my insecurities to the side. I will not let it control me. I will listen to everything Edward has to say before I start making snap decisions. I offered Edward a small smile and encouraged him to continue.

"That night in the Unknown, watching you put yourself in danger like that to save me was both terrifying and beautiful. I loved the fact that you cared that much to run after me to save me. Knowing that you would willing risk your life for me touch me so much that I don't think I will ever be able to forget it. But then I saw how hurt you were when you went flying across the clearing when all you did was try and save me. I could see the pain in your eyes, the damage to your body and it filled me with anger and dread. And then Lizzie attacked you with that fucking dagger and I couldn't see properly but when she managed to get on top of you and raised the dagger… I died a thousand deaths at that moment. I couldn't think of what life would be like if she had succeeded and killed you that night. Until I saw you regain control I had thought that it was a good thing I was tied to a pole and about to get burned to death because a life without you isn't one I was willing to live. More importantly, a life without you where I caused you death would be the worst hell imaginable," Edward explained with glassy eyes.

I could see the memories of that night play behind his eyes. Edward ignoring me was starting to make more sense in a warped kind of way. He felt responsible for what happened that night, for what happened to me specifically. It broke my heart a little knowing that he has been carrying around all this undeserved guilt. Edward let out a big sigh before continuing.

"When we made our way back to the university you looked so broken and battered," Edward lets out a harsh breath, closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. I pressed my body as close to his as I can and tightened my arms around his waist, giving him time to compose himself.

"It was difficult to look at you knowing that the bruises and cuts were my fault. I was the reason you were in so much pain. The weeks after the attack I could barely kiss you without hating myself. You had a nasty cut on your lower lip and every time my lips brushed over it and I felt you flinch slightly. I was like a dagger through my heart. I couldn't see past it, Bella. I couldn't be with you knowing I didn't deserve you, knowing that I was responsible for your pain. It killed me but staying away from you, pushing you away was even harder. I knew I had to end things if I wanted to keep you safe. I reasoned that if you hated me you would be less inclined to risk your life for me," he said and let out a chuckle.

"I should have known from the start that no matter how much I push you away you would still continue to risk your life for me because that is just who you are. I wish I was smart enough to have realised this from the start," he said with a hint of shame in his voice. Oh, Edward, I wished you would have figured it out at the start too because no matter how much you pushed me away I would still protect you with my life. Maybe if I had told him the extent of my feelings sooner then we could've avoided this mess.

"What made you realise that I would never truly leave your side, no matter how hard you pushed?" I asked looking into those emerald eyes that captured my heart.

"You made me see the truth. You still looked at me like I was the only person in the room. Every time I was near you, your hand would twitch trying to reach for mine on instinct. The compassion and understanding in your eyes made me realised what a fucking idiot I have been. I was so afraid I would lose you that I didn't realise that if I kept pushing I'd lose you anyway just in a different way. I realised that in the end we work better as a team and if we are going to survive what's coming we need to stick together. I wish I could explain just how sorry I am, love. Do you think you can forgive me?" Edward asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Edward. But I swear to God if you pull shit like that again I will kick your ass until you see some sense! Understood?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward said and gave me a salute. We cracked up laughing and it felt good, really fucking good. I could feel the tension leave my body. I guess it's true what they say, communication is key to a healthy relationship. If only Edward had communicated his fears to me we could have sorted this mess out a long time ago. There was still a lot we needed to talk about like Heidi for instance and the fact that we are spending the holidays apart, but I didn't have the energy to hash out all our problems in one night. I think we made enough progress for one day.

Edward and I stood in an embrace for a few more minutes, simply enjoying the familiar connection. This was what I had missed the most, the connection I felt with Edward. Edward's embrace always has the power to calm me and make me feel safe. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. Alice had sent me a text message asking where I was. I checked the time and was shocked to see that Edward and I have been out here for nearly two hours.

"Crap," I cursed under my breath. I didn't like being kept waiting and in turn I always try to be on time. I quickly typed out a message to Alice, telling her I'll be there in a few minutes and apologising for my tardiness.

"I have to go. Alice is waiting for me," I said to Edward, trying to hide the disappointed from my voice. I really needed Alice's help, but I don't really want to leave Edward yet either.

"Christ, I didn't realise what time it was. Sorry for keeping you from your friend, love" Edward said as he checked his watch.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the dorms," Edward said, his voice somewhat dejected.

"Speaking of dorms, are you planning on moving back to your old room?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand. I know Edward only moved back to the Royal Quarters when I didn't have a room after my fight with torpedo Tanya. I had been wondering about Edward's living arrangements but we never had time to talk about it.

"I'm not sure, love. Why do you ask? Do you miss having me near?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Yes," I said softly. I did miss having him near. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to have a new room even if my roommate scares me sometimes. I did love staying with Edward, but it would have felt more like living together if I had stayed any longer. That was a commitment I wasn't ready for.

"Shit, Bella. I shouldn't have asked that. I don't think I'd ever be able to apologise to you enough," Edward said, getting agitated again.

"It's okay. I've just missed you the last couple of weeks. I know we still had our training sessions, but you always seemed miles away and hardly looked at me during them. Anyway, stop apologising, once is enough, and I have forgiven you," I said with a smile. I can see that he regretted the way he acted and I hate it when people constantly apologise for the same thing over and over again.

"Well for what's worth I have missed you too. As for the training sessions, the only reason I didn't look at you is because you just looked too fucking tempting," Edward said with a slight blush tinting his cheeks and his voice getting a bit coarse.

"Me tempting? Eh Edward every time you took off your shirt I had to stop myself from ripping off your pants too!" I squealed a little louder than intended and abruptly stopped to stare at him in disbelieve. Where the fuck did that come from?! I'm going to blame the lack of sex and the tension radiating off Edward's body.

"Yes, love. I am well aware of how much you wanted me. Your eyes will grow wide and wild with lust and you would bite that delectable lip of yours," Edward purred as he ran this thumb across my bottom lip. His eyes were burning with desire. I couldn't tear my eyes from his and my breathing grew heavy. I ran my hand up his chest and could feel his heart beating frantically beneath my palm. I reached up on my tippy toes and dug my hands into his hair. I pulled Edward down and kissed him passionately. I traced his plump bottom lip with my tongue which caused Edward to moan into my mouth. Before I could slip my tongue into his mouth he pulled away.

"Bella, you need to get to Alice. You're already late," Edward whispered out of breath. I felt rejected and it pissed me off. I knew this would happen. Edward wouldn't simply jump me like I was craving for him to do. Nope, Edward is kind and caring. He will want to fix what broke and be gentle and not rush into things. This is why I needed Alice's help and fast.

"You're right. I don't want to keep Alice waiting," I said briskly and started walking faster. We walked the rest of the way in silence. We reached the dorms and I tried to hide the sly smile threatening my lips. Oh, Edward, you won't know what hit you after Alice and I were done colluding.

"Are we still up for our training session later?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have something different in mind. I was thinking we could have this training session in the Unknown. You have been working hard and I think it's time we stepped up the intensity. In the Unknown we can practice you magic and still do the physical training. What do you think?" Edward asked. I was monetarily stunned that he proposed this but was also excited.

"That sounds amazing Edward. I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Good. Since I kept you from your plans, we can start training a little later. I'll text you in a while to see if you're ready to go," Edward said and then gave me a chaste kiss. I watched him walk away for a few seconds. He really did have an amazing ass and I can't wait to see it naked again. I headed up the endless amount of stairs to Alice's room. Even though I have been working out with Edward and was getting fitter, I still absolutely hated stairs. Stairs are evil!

I reached Alice's room and was still cursing the stairs. I gave two hard knocks on the door before the door swung open, revealing a tiny excitedly bouncing Alice.

"Finally! You're late missy! You better start spilling!" Alice scolded playfully with a big smile.

"Calm down Alice! I'm sorry for being late," I laugh at my overly excited friend. I moved to sit on Alice's comfy bed. Alice's side of the room was decorated with different shades of pink, white and purple. The odd combination of colours, fabrics and textures were both girly, bright and elegant.

"We don't have a lot of time to talk. Angela will be back soon," Alice said as she bounced up and down. I'm still awed at the amount of energy she has. Angela was a sweet girl. I have only met her a hand full of times, but she was always very nice. From what Alice has told me about her she seems like the quiet bookish type. She was the perfect roommate for Alice. They balanced each other out.

"Ok, I'll have to give you the short version of this. Edward took me to the maze and told me the legend behind it. He then apologised to me for being so distant and pushing me away. We talked about it, but we still have a lot left to discuss, though. Then you texted me and we walked over here and talked. He asked if I would like to do our training session in the Unknown! I said yes of course. I think it's going to be awesome," I said hoping she won't push for too much detail.

"I know you're holding out on me Bella but since you are here for my help and we don't have time I won't question you," Alice said in a stern voice that told me she will want answers eventually.

"Thank you Alice and I promise I will answer all your questions when we have time."

"I'm happy you two are working things out. Now what do you need my help with?" she asked happily.

"I need you to help me seduce Edward," I said and I can feel my blush heat up my cheeks.

"Oh?" Alice said looking kind of confused.

"Yeah, I need your help with lingerie, make-up, hair and something really sexy to wear," I said feeling more confident as I thought about the end result.

"We need to go shopping!" Alice squeals and clasps her hands together.

"My first exam isn't until 2 o'clock tomorrow so perhaps we can fit in a shopping trip in the morning?" I asked as I mentally went through my schedule.

"That would be perfect! My exam doesn't start until 2 either so we will have enough time. We need to go to La Perla for lingerie and we need to get you killer heels that would look amazing with stockings! Oh and we need to stop at MAC for some makeup. They just got in this amazing blood red lipstick that would be perfect for you. We won't have time to get your hair done so I will just have to do that for you. Do you have any idea what you want to wear?" Alice went on excitedly.

"No, Alice I have no idea what I want to wear. That's why I came to you," I said with an adoring smile.

"Hmm, ok do you have a plan on how you're going to seduce him?" Alice asked as she looked me up and down.

"I was thinking about asking him out on a date. I'm not sure yet but I'll figure it out. I wanted your help with the clothing and stuff first," I confessed. I should've thought this through more.

"Ok, I think we should go for a dress that shows your lovely figure but that isn't skin tight. We want to tease him, make him sweat. Plus if you don't wear something overly slutty then the lingerie would be more of a surprise. I was planning on doing a little bit of online shopping later and that will give me time to look for dress ideas," Alice rambled enthusiastically.

Before we could talk more the door opened and Angela stumbled in with a guy attached to her lips. Both Alice and I stared at them in utter shock. They must not have noticed us yet as the guy practically ripped Angela's shirt off her body. Once her shirt hit the floor, Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were here. I thought you were on a date with Jasper!" Angela shrieked as she frantically tried to grab her shirt from the floor. The guy stood there with mischievous eyes and embarrassment tinting his cheeks with a bright blush. He was slightly shorter than Angela with short brown hair. He wore glasses that hid the beautiful blue shine of his eyes. He wore straight legged dark blue jeans with a white button down and a maroon vest. He looked the picture of a cliché nerd, but a cute one. Trying to save them from any more embarrassment I said a quick goodbye and left as fast as I could.

I checked my phone as I walked back to my dorm room. Still no text from Edward. I frowned and decided to text him that I'm done at Alice's and ready for our session. I slipped my phone into my bag as I opened the door to my room. I was happy to find it empty. Victoria was most likely sucking face with her boyfriend. She has told me a few things about him, but I have not met him yet. From what she has told me I'm not sure I want to meet him, mainly because she tends to tell me about their sex life in great detail. The girl needs a few lessons on privacy and when she is just giving too much information. Maybe she wasn't that explicit and I'm just moody because I'm not getting any.

I let out a frustrated sigh and threw my bag on my bed. I quickly stripped and changed into my sports bra and yoga pants for my training with Edward. I grabbed a black thermal jumper as we were heading into the Unknown and last time I was there it was freezing. I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw that Edward texted me to meet him outside the dorms in 20 minutes. I grabbed my most comfortable Sketcher trainers. Hello memory foam soles, you save my feet every time. I quickly put my shoes on, grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs to meet Edward.

He was leaning against the building with one knee bent and his foot pressed against the wall. He wore full-length bottoms instead of his usual shorts and he was already wearing his black jumper. When he spotted me he pushed himself from the wall and strolled to me. Before I could greet him, he crashed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

"Well hello to you too," I said breathlessly when he released me.

"For all that is holy Bella, put your jumper on," Edward groaned. I looked down at myself and realised that I was only wearing my sports bra. I had forgotten to grab a t-shirt as I normally change in the gym and didn't need to bother with a shirt there. I quickly put on my jumper and tried to hide my blush.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, let's go," I said excitedly and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him towards the entrance of the Unknown. Tonight was going to be interesting.

 **So the next chapter will be Edward and Bella in the Unknown** **Should be magical ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Just a quick answer to some of the reviews:**

 **Holnico: The werewolf curse will work slightly different in this story so unfortunately even though the wolf that bit Alice is dead the curse still remains.**

 **Anothertwilighter: Yes, they are still teenagers or just about to 'finish' the teenage years. Hopefully this chapter gives a little more insight into their fight. The chapter after this one will go a little more in-depth about that anyway.**

 **As for everyone else that reviewed, a big thank you to you guys** **Now go and enjoy the chapter.**

Edward and I walked hand in hand across the university grounds. We decided to use the original entrance into the Unknown and not the secret passage that we found in the assembly hall. I don't think either of us were ready to go back into the mirrored room or that particular part of the Unknown. The closer we got to the passage way the more nervous I became. This would be the first night back here since I almost lost Edward. My previous excitement was dying down and fear was quickly replacing it. Edward gave my hand a tight squeeze and an understanding smile. He seemed to be dealing with this rather well, but on closer inspection there was something hidden behind his beautiful eyes. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel uneasy.

We made our way down the moss-covered stairs and through the portal. A blast of cold wind hit us as we crossed the barrier into the Unknown. The ground was now covered with several inches of snow. The snow clung to the prickly leaves of the trees as the moon shone brightly in a clear sky. The moon cast an icy glow that reflected of the snow, making it sparkle. For the first time the Unknown look breath-taking and not intimating. I'm starting to think that perhaps my thermal jumper will not be enough to keep me warm as the wind picked up.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward as I took in the scenery.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he retorted.

"Because we nearly died the last time we were here," I snapped.

"Bella, I'm ok. We need to face the fear of being back here. We can't let what happened hold us back," Edward said with a sigh.

"Why are you suddenly so ok with everything?" I asked with more venom in my voice that I had intended. I couldn't stop myself. It was like my head to mouth filter took a temporary holiday. All the anger and confusion from the last few weeks seemed to be ruling my emotions. I had forgiven Edward, really I have. I understood what it was like being betrayed by a loved in such a horrible way, but I can't stop the niggling feeling that Edward was hiding something from me.

"Because I have to be!" Edward snapped and started walking briskly in the direction of the river.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily as I stomped after him.

"God Bella! Why are you bringing all this up again? You told me this afternoon that you have forgiven me?" Edward said exasperatedly.

"Because you are hiding something, Edward! I know you and I know when you are not being honest with me!" I roared, my anger getting more intense.

"I never lied to you!" Edward said as he stopped abruptly and turned around. He was shooting daggers at me, nostrils flaring and breathing heavy. He was pissed off, seriously pissed off. I have seen Edward angry before, but it was never directed at me in this manner. I clung to my anger, trying not to remember the last time he was so passionately angry with me. His anger that night stemmed from his possessiveness and protectiveness of me and it lead to a very sexy Edward doing very delicious things to my body.

"You might not have lied, but you are hiding something from me, Edward! Omitting something is just as good as a fucking lie!" I yelled. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He started pacing up and down the bank of the river, nervously pulling at his hair. I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive manner as I watched him pace. He looked both agitated and nervous. It was like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Well?!" I asked as my patience was wearing thin.

"Bella, I can't ... you don't want to know … it's better..." Edward stumbled for the right words to say. His eyes were wild with worry and fear as he stared at me. There are so many emotions playing behind those captive eyes of his.

"Just spit it out Edward. What are you hiding from me?" I asked exasperated.

"Bella, I can't tell you. It will destroy you. I meant everything I said earlier about why I acted the way I did. It's just a lot more complicated," Edward said softly. His eyes were pleading, but I need to know what he was hiding. I can't deal with secrets between us.

"I'm not a child Edward! You do not get to decide what I can or cannot handle. I thought we are partners in this! How are we supposed to do this together if you keep me in the dark?" I yelled. I could feel a headache coming on and my face heating up with anger.

"Don't make me do this Bella. Don't force my hand. It's too soon. There is a time and place for us o discuss this calmly like adults and this is neither the place nor time." Edward said with an authoritative bite to his tone that made me flush with both anger and arousal. The anger was flowing freely through my veins now as I suppressed the part of me that wanted him naked.

After everything that happened, with everything we are still facing he has decided to treat me like an errant child! I fisted my hands and kept them firmly at my sides, afraid I would lash out at him in my furry. I hate secrets. I still harbour hatred towards my family for keeping so many secrets. Maybe if they had told me about magic and witchcraft I could have saved my father from my mother's wickedness. There are so many what ifs I have to live with because people insist on keeping secrets. Have I not proven to Edward that I am strong enough? Have I not manage to survive everything that has been thrown at me so far?

"Too soon for me or you?" I asked indignantly. I couldn't take looking at his eyes anymore because I knew I would break. I would give in and wait until he decides to tell me everything. This time I refuse to give in. I am tired of people keeping secrets, especially Edward, and it ends here. I stared at the flowing river until I could compose myself and be sure I would not cave under his gaze.

The river was flowing quite strongly. I was surprised the water had not frozen considering the temperature and the large amount of snow. There were rocks artfully sticking out in the river. Some were small and hardly visible while others were quit large. A large one caught my eye. There was a collection of beautiful sea shells adorning the grey rock. How odd. Why would there be sea shells in a river? Was there a nearby ocean that was connected to the river? I had always figured that the river originated from the mountains surrounding us.

The seashells all looks so delicate and ornate. They ranged in shape, colour and size. They vaguely resembled the regular seashells found washed up on shores, but they glowed in the moonlight. It was a soft glow that almost made them appeared to be back lit. They were mesmerising and I could feel myself instinctively take a step forward. Without realising it, I was standing on the edge of the river bank. I could hear Edwards's voice, but it sounded so faint, so far away. My eyes stayed focused on the beautiful seashells, there was something about them that made my heart beat faster and my palms sweaty. I took one more step closer and I could feel the freezing river water soak through my shoes. There was something small lodged between the shells. It wasn't glowing, but the moonlight reflected off it, scattering faint beams of light of it. I tried to get a better look but before I could take one more step Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing Bella? The water is fucking freezing. Do you want to get hypothermia?" Edward scolded me. My anger was temporarily forgotten and replaced with a mix of fascination and fear.

"Do you see it?" I asked him as I tried to step out of his grasp. He only pulled me tighter and held on more firmly.

"See what?" he asked confused. I looked back to the rock and pointed. There was something moving in the water near the rock. It looked like a small part of some sort of fin. The odd thing was it sparkled like a million tiny diamonds. Just as quickly as I saw it was gone again.

"The seashells?" Edward asked.

"The thing lodged between them," I said as I pointed to the small object.

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked as he started looking around us. I followed his eyes and tried to listen. All I could hear was the flow of the river, the breeze blowing past the trees and our breathing.

"Hear what?" I asked as I listened carefully.

"The humming. It's beautiful, like a silken voice." Edward said as he took a step closer to the river bank. I assumed that was the direction the mysterious humming was coming from. Edward took another step forward. He looked entranced by whatever he was hearing and it was starting to cause me to panic.

"Edward?" I called, but he continued to step closer to the river bank. I reached out to touch his arm, but he simply kept moving, like he didn't even notice me.

"Edward!" I shouted and started pulling on his arm as he took his first step into the water. I tried pulling him back, but he was too strong. He took another step into the river with dazed eyes and a secretive smile plastered on his face. With another step, he was knee deep in the water. It was as I followed Edward further into the water that I noticed the sparkling again, only this time it was a lot more than just a fin.

Perched on the large rock was a woman, well I don't think she can be classified as a woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Even Rosalie's beauty would pale in comparison. She has thick glossy hair that was styled in lose curls that hung to her waist. Her hair was icy blonde that was illuminated exquisitely by the moonlight. Her face was the stuff that belonged on masterpieces of art work. Her cheekbones were high and defined. Her jaw was sharp in a feminine way and her nose was shaped perfectly. Her lips were full, pouty and strawberry red. They looked delicious and kissable even to me. What struck me the most about her was her eyes. They were the palest blue I have even seen. They were border lining white. Her eyes glowed with menace and cruelty. If her lips were inviting, her eyes would scare off even the bravest of men.

Her body was just as inviting as her lips. Her collarbones were defined in a seductive manner. Her skin was pale but looked soft and smooth as silk. Her breasts were round, perky and larger than average in size. They were barely covered with what looked like scales. The scales covering the bare essentials of her breasts was sparkling like tiny diamonds. Her stomach was flat and smooth, but she had no bellybutton. She had distinct hipbones protruding her skin in an alluring way and not in an anorexic way. Below her hips the scales started again. The scales covered the lower half of her body until it turned into a tail, a fish tail. All of the fish tail sparkled like it was made of tiny diamonds. Who would have thought scales could look so pretty.

Edward was currently standing still in the water admiring the gorgeous mermaid.

"Edward?" I tried to rouse him from whatever spell he was under.

"Bella?" Edward answered dazed. He started blinking furiously as he turned to me. I placed my hand on Edward's cheek and he leaned into it. He was breathing heavily and was still trying to focus his eyes. I heard a sploshing sound to my right and saw that the mermaid was flapping her tail irately. Her face was contorting into something truly frightening. The skin on her face started wrinkling together, creating deep lines. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and were completely white. Her nose retreated until it was nothing but two small holes. Her glossy hair turned grey and brittle. The most frightening of all was the lips I had admired mere minutes earlier. Her mouth grew wide, stretched across her face until it reached the edge of her cheeks. Her lips were no longer pouty but thin and hard. Her new enlarged mouth came equipped with rows of small sharp teeth. She smiled at me with so much menace and determination that I could feel my body start to shake.

"Edward, we need to get out of the water! Now!" I shouted panicked as the vicious looking mermaid slithered into the water. Before we could take more than one step, something slimy grabbed my ankles. I tried to shake it off, but the grip tightened painfully. Edward saw that I was struggling and he grabbed onto my waist and tried to pry me free. His was so pale and fear stricken and at that moment I knew whatever enchantment he was under was broken.

We continued to struggle and I knew that the only way I'm going to break free was if I use my telekinesis. I closed my eyes and tried to focus best I could. The clawing at my leg and the sinking further into the water made it near impossible to focus on one time at a time.

"Bella no!" Edward screamed before I could use my power. I opened my eyes and looked at him with utter shock.

"Don't use you power or your mark!" Edward warned hurriedly as he struggled to keep his grasp on me.

"Why?!" I asked confused but my words got muddled as the mermaid managed to pull me fully under water. I quickly closed my mouth to stop any more water from getting in. I struggled to swallow the nasty water that did manage to get into my mouth so that I don't start coughing it up. I could no longer feel Edward's hands on me. I tried to reach out to him but the mermaid continued to pull me deeper into the water.

It was getting darker by the second and soon I was surrounded by darkness. My lungs were burning, desperate to take a breath. The more I started to panic the harder it became not to gasp for fresh air. Edward's warning about my power was stopping me from using it. Considering our current situation I knew he was serious about not using my power. I just hoped he has a plan to get me away from this bitch that won't let go of my leg.

The burning in my lungs reached fever pitch and I was quickly starting to lose consciousness. My head was spinning and my ears were ringing due to the change in pressure. That's when I realised we were very deep under water and panic grip my throat harder, crippling me further. I was just about to give up and succumb to unconsciousness when I saw a glow nearing me. I tried my best to focus my eyes. The glowing looked like fire. A fire underwater? Was I hallucinating? I was sure I was imagining things until I saw the fire illuminate Edward's face. The fire was burning in a line, like a piece of rope that had caught on fire. It was Edward's whip, the whip he had had when I had followed him into the Unknown and the werewolves attacked.

I heard faint ferocious snarling from below me and then everything happened so fast that I was unable to keep up. The fiery whip snapped towards the bottom of my legs and then I felt sharp teeth sink into my leg. I could feel it pierce and tear through my skin, but that wasn't the most painful part. My leg started burning from the point where I was bitten. The burning was excruciating and spreading through my veins, debilitating me. The pain and lack of oxygen were too much for my body to fight against and I slipped into the darkness.

I could hear someone talking in the distance, but my mind couldn't focus on it. Something was pressing on my chest in a steady manner. My lungs were sore and burning in protest and then I could feel liquid rise up and I started choking on it. I could feel someone's hands on my shoulders, twisting me to the side as I coughed up the offending liquid that had tortured my lungs. My throat felt raw and my eyes stung as I continued to cough. A hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back, calming me down.

I laid back down once the coughing stopped. I closed my eyes and placed my arms over my head as I try to recall what had happened. Memories of the river bank and the mermaid started flooding my mind. Then I felt it again, the burning at my leg had spread to most of my legs. I couldn't move them, I could only feel the burn. I could feel the tears running down my face as I tried to keep my breathing under control. Panicking anymore would only make the pain worse.

"Bella, love are you ok?" Edward asked in a worried voice. I tried to talk, but my throat was too dry and scratchy. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"My leg" was all I managed to croak out. Edward quickly moved down to my leg and I could hear him mutter a "fuck". He poked and prodded my leg and I bit back the whimpers of pain.

"Can you move your leg? How badly does it hurt?" Edward asked panicked.

"It burns," I said softly. God my throat was on fire.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Edward cursed. His hands were frantically pulling at his hair.

"What..." I took a deep breath, "is wrong?"

"We need to get you help and fast. That fucking thing bit your leg. Their bites are poisonous that's why it burns. Where else does it burn? Is it only your leg?"

"Both…legs are…burning. Can't move … them…"

"Fuck! It's spreading too fast."

Edward took off his jumper and started to bite at the seam at the shoulder of the jumper and then he ripped it off. He took the arm of the jumper and tied it tightly around the top of my thigh. He repeated the process with the other arm of his jumper. As Edward diligently tied up my legs I noticed that I was soaking wet and shivering cold as I laid on a bed of snow. With my legs burning like crazy, I didn't even realise the rest of my body was violently shaking from the cold.

"Ok love that should hopefully slow down the spreading of the poison. We need to get you home. We need a potion or something to stop the poison."

"Where…are we?"

"I'm not sure. The Siren managed to pull us quite far down stream as the current is very strong. We might not be able to make it home tonight love. Its freezing cold, we are soaked. We need to warm up and regroup before we make our trek back home."

"Siren?"

"Yes. Normal people would refer to them as mermaids, but we call them Sirens. Don't worry love, I'll answer all your questions as soon as I get us warmed up and safe."

"Why…why can't I…use my…power?"

"You can use basic magic but not your mark or your telekinesis. Amelia's coven can track you by the use of your power. When you use such a strong power or extravagant magic it leaves a strong imprint and they can track you by following it."

"But…you used magic."

"I had no choice. It will be my imprint that is left behind, though. I'm hoping that they don't know about our relationship and wouldn't suspect that we are here together."

I nodded my head in understanding. There were many questions swirling around my head, but I was too cold and in too much pain to voice them. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I held on tight and cuddled into him as much as I could as he walked directionlessly through the Unknown. It wasn't long before I fell unconscious again.

This time I woke up feeling much warmer but still very uncomfortable. I didn't move for a few minutes as I tried to get all my bearings together. I took a quick mental inventory of my body. My legs were still sore, but the burning was slowly subsiding. It was more like a dull ache than the roaring fire it had been. My throat felt better and my eyes still stun a bit. I could feel a breeze over my heated skin. That's odd, I was shivering from the cold earlier on. I could also smell freshly cut grass and a mix of wild lilies. I flexed my fingers and I could feel grass underneath me. Why was I feeling grass? The Unknown was covered in snow, a thick layer of snow. It would be near impossible to feel grass in the Unknown at this stage.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see the sun shining brightly above me in a clear sky. I couldn't feel the sun on my skin, I could only see it. Something was casting shadows over me. I was so confused that I closed my eyes once more. Where the hell was I? I was clearly not in the Unknown anymore. The Unknown hasn't seen daylight in a few hundred decades, if not longer.

After a few calming breaths, I opened my eyes again, fully expecting to see the bright full moon, snow and Edward. Edward… where is Edward? I quickly stood up as panic struck me. I had stood up too fast and stumbled as I was hit with a dizzy spell. I grabbed onto whatever was close to me, closed my eyes and took deep breaths until the dizziness passed. I flexed my hand around what I was holding onto. I could feel smooth leaves and prickly twigs. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was. It was a bush, no a hedge, a really big fucking hedge.

I was surrounded by massive hedges that stood at thrice my height and expanded hundreds of metres in length. My heart started beating frantically. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. I've seen this particular hedges before. Actually I've seen them only a few hours earlier when Edward took me to the Maze. I was in the Maze, although I wasn't sure where in it I was. I started stumbling down the corridors created by the large hedges. The more I walked the more lost I got. There were so many corners and turns that I lost track of what way I came from.

My legs were burning again, making it hard to walk. After a few minutes, I stopped walking as I was so completely lost I didn't know how I will ever get out of here. As I sank down to my knees I heard the first scream. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then there was another agonised scream. I knew that voice, that scream. I would recognise it anywhere I go. I got up on shaky legs as I heard my Edward scream out in pain once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 4! Sorry for only updating now but college is a bitch**

 **Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!**

 **Ps: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows ect.!**

It felt as if my legs and lungs were in competition to see which can burn the most. The fiery pained caused by the Siren's bite was shooting up and down my leg, threatening to spread up to my torso. My lungs felt smaller, constricted. I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into my lungs that caused them to burn in pain. My heart was beating distressingly fast and drumming in my ears, making it harder to hear Edward's screams.

I pushed my legs as hard as I could, anxious to get to Edward. I stumbled through the maze as I tried to follow the direction of the screams. Right now his screams were the only indicator of direction to find him.

As Edward's screams grew in volume I knew I was getting closer. I pushed my legs harder until I was running. I didn't manage to get very far until I fell the first time. The pain had reached fever pitch and caused my legs to give out under me. My arms shot out to try a break my fall. I ended up falling on my hands and knees. I could feel the material of my yoga pants tear at my knee and a sharp pain shot up my leg.

"Fuck! Fuck!" I chastised myself as I hit the grass with my fist in frustration.

I couldn't focus on the pain, I needed to pull myself together and find Edward. I got up and tried to push myself to run again. However, with a busted up knee I could only manage a stumbling jog. I continued to stumble through the maze and tripping over my own feet, but I didn't let it stop me. With every stumble and fall, I only grew more determined.

After countless of turns and falls the scream started to sound closer to me. I was severely out of breath as I made my way along another long corridor in the maze. This one, however, had a gap in the middle on the left side, and Edward's scream seemed to be emanating from that general direction. On weak legs, I stumbled my way down the corridor, but the closer I got to the gap the more different the tone of the screams became. The tone of the voice was losing the velvety undertone that was uniquely Edward and the depth of masculinity. Instead, the cries grew more high pitch and feminine. It was still familiar but in a way I couldn't put my finger on it.

My steps slowed as confusion wracked my brain. Once I had reached the middle there on the left-hand side was an arch of wild lilies acting as an entrance. They were quite beautiful and smelled divine. If it weren't for my current situation and frightening surroundings, I would have admired their beauty. What was beyond the arch stopped me dead in my tracks and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a few beats. The hedge enclosed a medium sized garden. It was circular and had three more wild lily arch entry ways. From each arch, there was a narrow stone path that met in the centre of the garden. The garden were adorned with many wildflowers, Greek sculptures and small elaborately constructed fountains.

What was frightening about this secluded garden was the sacrificial altar placed in the centre. The altar consisted of a round, icy white marble platform with four smaller platform place on top of each other. It almost appeared like steps that led up to a marble column. The top of the marble platforms was made of steel grates, to allow the fire to burn freely through. The marble platforms must have been hollow and filled with whatever they used to fuel the fire.

From my conversation earlier with Edward, I knew about the previous existence of the altar, but Cauis had destroyed it. Cauis, Aro's son, had built a tribute to his deceased father. There wasn't supposed to be a sacrificial altar here; it's meant to be a sculpture in memory of Aro.

The sudden reappearance of the altar was not the most confusing part, though. I had listened to Edward cry out in pain, all of his agonised screams had led me here. The problem was, it wasn't Edward tied to the altar, but a familiar looking woman. She was short, slender but with curves and had long wavy mahogany hair. She was wearing black yoga pants and a black thermal jumper. I was staring at myself tied to the sacrificial altar as the flames were licking up the platforms.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

The Me tied to the column was crying furiously and struggling to break free. She continued to scream as the flames grew closer to her. A few feet from the altar stood another woman. I couldn't see her face or hair as she was wearing a cloak with the hood up. The material of her cloak appeared to be black suede. It was sleeveless and came down to just below her knees. She was wearing intimidating black leather buckled boots that came completed with crazy high heels. Her arms were uncovered and showed off what appeared to be intricate tribal tattoos that spread from her hands up to her elbow.

"Hello Bella," said the woman in the black cloak in a voice that sounded like mine. What the fuck was going on? I forced my wobbly legs to take a few steps along the stone path.

"Who are you?" I choked out. God my throat was so scratchy and sore. The woman slowly turned around, and I held my breath, afraid of what I was about to see. I harshly exhaled as I came face to face with her. She looked like me but different. She had the same face and body. Her big brown eyes were cold and held a darkness that I felt somehow connected too. Her lips thinned and turn up into a sneer as she removed the hood of her cloak. She revealed long wavy mahogany hair that I am so used to struggling to untangle every day. She looked just like me only colder. Other than that the only significant difference was the tattoos that littered her forearms.

It felt as if all the air knocked from my body as I stared at her. My legs felt like jelly, and I was surprised that I was still standing upright.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you not recognise yourself?" she asked mockingly.

What is this? What the fuck is going on?" I asked as I looked back at the altar. The flames were getting awfully close to her legs, and I could feel it. I could feel the heat of the flames bristling around my legs. Her fear was my fear. I shared the immense panic and fear with her, and it was crippling. As much as I felt the fear of the Bella tied to the column, did I feel the sadistic pleasure the dark Bella in front of me was enjoying from watching.

"Why can I feel everything the two of you can feel?" I asked overwhelmed with emotions.

"Silly Bella. Have you not figured it out yet?" mocked the dark Bella. Flames now consumed the altar. My legs felt like they were getting burnt from the inside and the outside. The pain was making me dizzy and weak.

"Wow, the two of you look like shit!" cackled the dark Bella as other Bella screamed out in pain. It was starting to get insanely weird to talk about myself in the third person, and see two more versions of myself. I looked back over to the altar as she was no longer screaming. I realised that the burning would go away if I can get her free from the column and off the altar.

My legs finally gave in, and I had to crawl on my hands and knees to get to the altar. Dark, cloaked Bella was laughing hysterically, and I could feel her delight at the situation.

"I don't know why you fight me so hard. I will win Bella. It's an inevitable outcome."

"Fuck you! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Silly Bella. We are part of you. That _thing_ hanging from the column is your moral, pure, innocent side. Always willing to fight and defended those she loves. I, on the other hand, am your dark side. Your evil side. The side you try to suppress so hard. I'm the side of you that craves power and would stop at nothing to get it and takes pride and enjoyment in inflicting pain on others."

"No! No! You're lying! I would never be proud or enjoy hurting other people!" I cried out as I continued to crawl to the altar.

No, this can't be right. What she's saying is nonsense. It's all just a dream. It has to be just a dream. There is so much in this place that doesn't make sense so surely I must be dreaming, right?

"Well, of course, this is a dream, silly Bella. All of this, we, are just the manifestation of your worst fear. You're afraid that your dark side will win out and destroy that goodness your heart holds."

No, this is not real. I'm not scared of my _'dark side'_ because I don't have one! I would never enjoy hurting someone. I tried to deny this to myself repeatedly, but then I remembered the werewolves. The night of the attack I had killed two werewolves in the corridor and then the one in the foyer that was going to kill Alice. Then I remembered how I felt, especially with the last werewolf. How powerful I felt exercising my control over him and that satisfying dark feeling I got with every bone of his I broke.

"That's it, Bella. Remember how good it feels to torture, how good it feels to kill," encouraged cloaked Bella.

I couldn't stop my mind from thinking back to that night. I could see it so clearly, almost as if I was back there again. He was on the floor howling in pain as I continued to break his bones, one by one. My head rolled back as that delicious darkness washed through my body. The pain in my legs and lungs disappeared, and instead I was filled with adrenaline and power. I felt invincible. It was an addictive feeling, and I craved more.

I got up off the ground with ease and was surprised to see my hands and forearms covered in the same tribal like tattoos as cloaked Bella. Thinking and talking about myself and two other Bella's was starting to get on my nerves. "Perhaps if there were only two me it would be easier," I thought eerily. To my utter surprise and horror, I didn't know which Bella to kill. What the hell! I no longer felt that connection to the decent Bella that was hanging desperately from a column surrounded by flames. I could no longer feel the heat and pain that she must be feeling.

I didn't particularly feel a connection to the Dark Bitch either. I snorted mentally at my new nickname for cloaked Bella.I did feel a connection, actually more like an allure, to the power and feeling of invincibility. Just thinking about it made me feel exhilarated. Perhaps there was still hope for me if there was truth behind all of this. The sinking feeling in my gut told me that it might very well be the truth. But as I felt no connection to the Dark Bitch then maybe I can still fight the allure of her darkness. How hard can that be?

I walked towards the Dark Bitch with determined steps. The closer I got to her the bigger her malicious smirk grew. Her eyes shone brightly with a false sense of victory.

"Come to enjoy the view? I have to say it is more satisfying to watch her burn from this angle" she cackled loudly. I didn't answer her; I just continued to walk until I was not even a foot away from her.

"I have to admit I didn't think you would submit so easily but then again who am I to complain," she said, and her surprise was evident in her voice.

"I will never submit!" I sneered loudly.

I was just about to make my move and attack her when everything went black, and I was being shaken. With a few more shakes, I shot up straight and gasped for air. My heart was pounding like crazy; my palms were sweaty, and the burning in my legs returned.

"Bella! Bella, love look at me," Edward pleaded as he took my face in his hands. His hair was standing up in every direction as if he was pulling at it frantically. His eyes were wild with worry as they looked over my face and body.

"Are you ok love?" he asked as his eyes returned to mine.

"Yeah, but my legs still hurts," I moaned in pain.

"Where are we?" I asked as I took in my surroundings. I was laying on soft silk sheets in a dimly lit room. I was no longer wearing my soaked clothing. Instead, I was comfortable in a big warm t-shirt.

"We are back at the university love. We are in my room." Edward explained.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I carried you to an alcove and tried to keep us warm. We got lucky as the guards were doing their nightly route. I was able to catch them before they passed us. They helped me bring you back here. The pain in your legs should start to lessen. Doctor Clearwater injected you with morphine and a solution that will counteract the venom of the siren bite. You were running a very high fever, so I think it burned off the morphine and that's why you are still feeling the pain in your leg." Edward explained as he stroked my hair lovingly.

I slowly tried to sit up, but I was rather dizzy and just fell back down.

"Easy there," Edward said as he gently helped me sit up. Once I settled against the pillows, I started taking deep breaths, willing away the feeling of the room spinning around me. I opened my eyes and tried to find something to focus upon. I looked around the room my eyes settled on Edward's desk. I decided that would be my focus point until I can get the spinning feeling to let up.

Edward's desk had always been messily organised. Heaps of books always seemed to litter his desk. This time, however, it was overflowing with books. They weren't the average textbook or fictional ones. No, these books were mostly thick, old leather bound books. They looked a lot like the book we managed to get out of the restricted section in the library. There were no title or signs of identification on the spines of the books that only, managed to spike my interest. What is he doing with all these books? What was in these books?

The sinking feeling in my stomach warned me that I might not want to know. I had been so absorbed in taking inventory of Edward's new book collection that I no longer felt dizzy.

"What's with all the books?" I asked hoarsely. God my throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Research" answered Edward while looking anywhere but at me. The sinking feeling intensified, and I recalled our argument before we got sucked in by the Siren. What a bitch! I want to grab her by her perfect glossy hair and smash her face into the rock…repeatedly.

Wow, where did that thought come from? I shocked myself a little as the violent images of what I would like to do to the Siren flitted through my mind. I can't be thinking thoughts like this! I need to be good. I can't be bad, I can't take enjoyment from inflicting cruel pain onto other people or creatures. Christ, that dream or whatever it was was screwing with my brain. Surely I was entitled to want to hurt the bitch that bit me and nearly drowned me? Right?

Edward's voice pulled me from my inner musings.

"What?" I asked as I didn't quite hear what he had said.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his eyes expertly scanned over me looking for signs of injury.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought. Actually no, my throat is really dry. Can I have some water, please?" I asked as absently rubbed my sore throat.

"Here you go, love," he murmured as he handed me a bottle of water that was sitting on the bedside table. How had I not noticed that before? I quickly emptied the bottle of water and declined Edward's offer of another bottle.

"I think you should get some more sleep," Edward said as he moved off the bed.

"I'm not that tired and where are you going?" I asked confused as he seemed suddenly desperate to leave.

"I just want to give you some space to recuperate."

I wasn't buying it; he was hiding something. He was hiding something. It all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. We were fighting when the Siren attacked. He was hiding part of the reason for his previous behaviour towards me.

"You promised that you would tell me," I said with a lot more anger than I intended to.

He walked back to the bed and sat down on the far edge with a defeated sigh.

"Bella, we can talk about this later. You are in no condition to deal with this now. Plus Alice is on her way over. I told her what happened and that you wouldn't be able to make it to your shopping trip."

My mind barely registered his word as I was too focused on his eyes. He couldn't hide the truth from his eyes. They were filled with fear and apprehension. What the hell is he hiding from me that could cause such a strong reaction?

"For fuck's sake Edward, I have told you before that I am not a vulnerable child! You do not get to decide what I can or can't handle." I yelled at him in anger and frustration. I

Jumped out of bed, and slightly stumbled as I tried to find appropriate clothing so I can leave. I felt so incredibly stupid that I thought for one minute that Edward would be different, that he would treat me as an equal and not hide things from me. Christmas break could not come fast enough! I need a break from everything. I never thought I would say this, but right now I needed a break from Edward. It might seem petty or childish to react this way but all my life my parents and grandparents have hidden the truth from me because they thought they were protecting me. That is bullshit; they were protecting their secrets not me. So much pain and death could have been spared if they were just fucking honest with me. I was sick of people thinking I am weak, and they need to protect me cause poor little Bella can't deal with all the stress. What more do I need to do to prove I am not weak?!

" _Kill some more…so them no one is stronger than you,"_ whispered that part of myself I so desperately try to ignore.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like boy wonder? I'm leaving!"

"Would you just calm down and get back in bed. We can talk about this in the morning after you've had time to recover properly."

"Do not tell me to calm the fuck down! You do not get to decide what I do or what I can't deal with!" I screamed. My anger and the events of the past few weeks were making me hysterical. I knew I did need to calm down, but that was not going to happen when I'm near Edward. I managed to get a pair of track pants and a big hoodie. I nearly fell over my feet as I put the track pants on while walking to the door. As I pulled open the door I came face to face with an anxious looking Alice.

"Bella! Are you ok? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly. I hadn't even realised I was crying. Damn traitor tears.

"I just need to be alone," I said through my tears that were streaming down my face now. I didn't wait for her reply or Edward's as I ran down the hallway. I ignored the burning in my legs as I just needed to get to my dorm room as fast as possible.

I continued running through campus even as students stared and whispered around me. Yeah, I know I look like shit, so you can all piss off now. Stupid bloody students. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator when I reach my dorm building. I ran up the stairs which I immediately regretted. Damn no matter how much I exercise those stairs will kill me eventually. When I reached my room, I realised I had no key. Fuck! I hope Victoria id here and not sucking the face of James tonight.

"Victoria, it's Bella. I forgot my key. Open the door!" I said as I knocked insistently. Within seconds, I heard the door unlock and pulled only slightly open. That was odd. Knowing Victoria, she would have had a bitch fit and ripped the door opened. I pushed the door open and closed it a little harder than was necessary. Guess I was still insanely angry. I thought that running across campus like a lunatic would burn off some of that anger.

The room was dark, and the curtain was drawn, so there was no source of light. I flipped the light switch, and the room flooded with artificial light. I had to squint a few times so that my eyes would adjust. Once I got used to the bright light, I looked over to Victoria's bed, which was empty and made.

"Hello Bella," said a familiar voice from the direction of my bed. My head snapped to my bed and lounging like she owned the place was none other than Heidi.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I bit out. I did not have the energy to deal with her. She gracefully stood up, and that's when I saw it. She was clutching a dangerously sharp dagger in her right hand.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat," she sneered menacingly. Well, this should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update but my dad got really sick and has been in hospital for 7 weeks so I had no time. I won't be updating before Christmas so I want to wish everyone a very merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

I was rooted to the spot just inside of the door as I watched Heidi take measured steps until till she stood in the middle of the room. Her cold, grey eyes were fixated on me with such hatred that I almost felt it prickle my skin.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was both so tired and not able for her shit and scared about that dagger in her hand. She raises her hand with the dagger in it until it is level with her chest. With a cruel smile, she started stroking the dagger with a perfectly manicured finger.

"You know everything was perfect until you came here. Edward loved me; we were happy. And then you came and fucked it all up!"

"How fucking stupid are you? You cheated on Edward, and he dumped your sorry ass! That's all on you."

"We would have gotten back together! He always forgives me!" she screeched as her nostrils flared. Oh, this must be a soft spot for her. There was finally someone who didn't forgive her for all the shit she gets up too.

"Well, I guess he finally saw you for what you are. So why don't you just give up. He doesn't want you; he wants me." I said with a sickly sweet smile.

"He doesn't want you. The shiny new toy blinds him, but he'll get bored soon and toss you to the side while running back to me."

"If it helps you sleep better at night then you go ahead and tell yourself that," I said in the most confident voice I could muster. If she only knew that was one of my biggest fears, then she would destroy me. What if Edward does get bored of me? What if this is part of a sick game between the two of them? Heidi's movement brought me out of my inner musings. She raised the dagger higher up, close to her shoulder. She slid the blade under the strap of her crisp white top and swiped across cutting the strap.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as she used the dagger to rip her shirt some more.

"I'm getting rid of you!" she sneered. Get rid of me? Is this girl out of her mind?

"Help! Someone help me!" Heidi started screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"Someone help me! Bella stop! Please stop! HELP!" Heidi continued screaming.

I walked over to her to try and stop her from screaming. She pushed me with both hands, dagger still firmly clutched in the right, until I hit the floor. I could feel the tear in my skin where the dagger cut me when she pushed me.

"You bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I screamed as the blood started dripping down my arm.

"I told you I'm getting rid of you. After I'm done, no one will ever want anything to do with you, especially Edward!"

I could hear footsteps getting closer to the room. It was the distinct sound of heels clicking on wooden floors. It sounded like more than one person and hopefully they are heading this way to get this crazy bitch out of my room. The footsteps were now even closer and then the bitch started screaming for help again.

"Help! Help me, please! Oh God someone help me!"

"Bella? Open the door!" a familiar male voice screamed as he banged on the door.

"Help me! Oh please help me!" screamed Heidi with tears streaming down her face. Well, I can't say she's a terrible actress.

To this day, I still can't believe that she was that crazy to do what she did next. Seconds before the guy broke down the door Heidi raised the dagger once more and with an evil glint in her eyes she quickly lowered the dagger and stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Nooo!" I screamed as I leaped up and ran over to her. She was lying on her back with blood pouring out of her stomach.

I could hear the door being broken down, but my main focus was to try and stop the bleeding. I placed my hands around the dagger that was still firmly lodged in Heidi's stomach to try and stop the blood from pumping out of her. In a very quiet voice she said; "Told you I would get rid of you". Before I could respond, I was pulled of Heidi.

I lost track of what happened next. I was in a daze as they helped Heidi while she accused me of trying to murder her. The person who had tried to break down my door was Riley. I watched as Victoria and James ran past me to try and help.

There were too many voices, too many people screaming and moving at the same time. I couldn't focus on anything in particular, other than watching my life fall apart in front of me. The breaking point was when I saw a head of bronze hair crouching over Heidi.

"What happened?!" he screamed in my direction. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like a plea for an explanation, not an accusation.

I tried to gather my thoughts to give him a proper answer, but I felt cold metal snapping around my wrist before the words could leave my mouth. They weren't handcuffs; no these things could only be described as medieval shackles. The guard snapped them around both my wrist and then my ankles. I tried to use my power to unlock them, but it didn't work no matter how hard I tried.

"They are magical. They prevent you from using magic to unlock them" whispered the guard.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked through my tears. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"I have no choice," he said regretfully. I turn my head to look at my captor. It was Felix, our defence teacher. He looked both pained and sadden by what was happening to me.

"You know I didn't do it, don't you?" I asked hopefully. He simply gave me an affirming nod before two more guards appeared to drag me away.

I closed my eyes and let them lead me away. I didn't want to see where they were taking me. I don't think I could stomach it. I knew they led me out of the dorm building as the cold hit me and caused Goosebumps to erupt all over my skin.

She stabbed herself…she stabbed herself ….SHE MOTHERFUCKING STABBED HERSELF AND BLAMED ME!

What the fuck is wrong with her. Has she lost all of her fucking marbles! I kept going through what happened over and over. How was I going to explain this? Will people believe me? I have no prove, and it's ultimately her word against mine. I'm so fucking screwed!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realise that we had stopped walking. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I'd see. Cold, grey stony walls and thick iron bars. Holy Fuck! I'm in the dungeon. They are throwing me in the dungeon, as in where I watched Liam die. The same dungeon Edward's crazy sister attacked us and told us about her lovely plans. The guards didn't say a word as they pushed me into a cell.

I could feel the sobbed wrack my body causing the chains linking the shackles around my wrist to the ones around my ankles to rattle loudly. The inside of the cell was tiny, foul and cold. There is a small bed in the corner that looks worse than something you would find in a South-American prison cell.

I slowly walked over to the bed and crawled into a ball as I cried over how much of a clusterfuck my life has just become. It wasn't long before I heard the clattering of shoes coming down the steps leading into the dungeon. I got up as quick as I could so that I could see who it is. God, please let it be Edward.

I clung to the bars as I watched Rosalie run towards me. Damn, I really wanted it to be Edward, but the look on her face stopped me from dwelling on my disappointment. She looked truly terrified.

"Oh god Bella are you ok?" she said as she fumbled with a set of keys.

"No. This is fucking bullshit. I'm locked up because that crazy bitch stabbed herself and were blaming me!"

"I know. I don't know what the fuck is going on with her, but I know you didn't stab her."

"She wants Edward back, and she thinks it'd be easier to remove me from the picture completely. Rose what are you doing here and what's with the keys?"

"You have bigger problems than Heidi, Bella. Hah finally!" she shouts as she located the key she wanted. She quickly shoved the key into the hole in the cell door and ripped it open.

She grabbed my wrist and started trying the keys to see which will unlock it.

"Rose, what are you doing? You'll get into major shit if someone finds out your breaking me out!" I said worriedly. I will find a way out of this mess. I didn't want her to get into trouble over this.

"Bella, I need to get you out of here and fast. The council found out that you have the scorpion mark, and they are currently in a meeting calling for you to be executed. Edward is trying to stall them for as long as he can so that you can run." Rose explained quickly as she unlocked the shackles around my wrist.

"You wanna repeat that?!" What the fuck! Could this night get any more fucked up!

"The council are like the government for witches. The mark of the scorpion as a very bad history attached to it and judging from your face I'm guessing my idiot brother hasn't told you about it."

"No, he didn't. It's what we kind of fought about earlier."

"Well making a long story short since we are running out of time, the mark of the scorpion is one of both great power and great evil. It's like a curse that infects the purest of hurts and bring out the most viciously evil side of that person." Rose explained as she unlocked the last shackle around my ankle.

I had so many questions for her. God, I was so furious with Edward for hiding this from me.

"Ok Bella, I can see you have questions but now is not the time. You need to run. You're safest bet is to hide in the Unknown until Edward comes and find you. I packed you a backpack. There are warm clothes, food, water, first aid and a few knives in there. Here's a proper winter jacket and boots. You're going to need them."

I quickly slipped on the jacket while kicking off my shoes. Rose handed my thermal socks along with the boots. I got dressed as fast as possible and grabbed the backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ok. I'll be the lookout and when I tell you to run you run for the assembly hall and skip through the secret passage in the hall of mirrors."

I briefly wondered how she knew about that since that was how Lizzie manage to get in and out of the Unknown unnoticed. I didn't dwell on it as Rose started sprinting up the stairs. She signalled for me to wait on the top stair, hidden by the door as she looked for people. After a minute, she returned and gave me a big bear hug. I can see Emmett's hugs have rubbed off on her.

"God Bella, I wish things were different. You don't deserve this." Rose sniffed as tears ran down her beautiful face.

"Rose stop crying. You're going to make me cry."

"Ok, you need to go now. Be safe and stay alive until Edward finds you. He'll come after you the minute they discover you're gone."

"Ok. Tell everyone I'll miss them." I said as I gave her one final hug. I wanted to tell her to tell Edward I love him, but I didn't. My only justification is that I wanted to do it in person. A sudden noise to our right frightened us, and I started running towards the assembly hall as fast as my leg would carry me. The hallways were empty, and I was lucky enough to make it to the assembly hall without being noticed.

With one final glance at the hall, I turned and ran down the stair leading to the hall of mirrors. The room was just as I had last seen it, but I could focus on my surroundings. I ran to the passage and down the dark tunnel that lead to the Unknown.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I ran through the tunnel. The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that my life was about to change in a major way. The only thing I was unsure of was whether the change would be a good or bad one.

Once I made it out of the tunnel, I managed to trip over a stray tree branch and fell on my hands and knees. Fuck that hurt. I was so angry and frustrated at life that I just started to scream and hit the ground with my fist. Why me?! Why did all of this happen to me?! Why the fuck could I not just be normal?! How the hell did things get this bad! This afternoon I wanted to go lingerie shopping with my close friend to seduce my boyfriend!

I decided to suck it up and stop my pity party of one. From the little Rose has told me, I'm assuming that they will be sending a bloody army after me. I look down at my mark. A curse…it will bring out the worse part of me…just like in my dream. Is the legend true? Will I turn evil like the horrible me in my dream said I would? Is that what my future holds? God, I have so many unanswered questions!

Right now was not the time to ponder these things. I needed to get moving before they catch up with me. As always the Unknown was only lit by the breath-taking full moon. There was a thick layer of snow covering everything from the ground to the top of the evergreen trees. I pulled the bag from my back and rummaged through it looking for gloves and maybe a hat. Thank you, Rose! I managed to find a woolly beanie and thick thermal gloves along with a cashmere scarf. I chuckled at the scarf, such a fashionista choice of accessories. I quickly put them on and took a sip of water before returning the bag to my back and starting on my journey into the Unknown.

Well, this is it. Here I go. I started walking in the direction of the river that Edward and I were at earlier today. God, I can't believe that was only a few hours ago. I took a few calming breaths as I continued walking. I needed to stop thinking about the past and don't try and figure out the future! Right now I needed to survive and focus on the present.

I followed down along the river trying to spot the alcove Edward had found earlier today. I could stay there for the night. When I rummaged through the bag earlier, I spotted a lighter. Now I just needed to gather some wood and start a fire to keep me warm. Rose had thought of everything cause on the left of the bag was a sleeping bag attached to it. I was truly grateful for how thoughtful Rose was.

After about an hour of walking, I spotted the alcove. I walked towards the edge of the forest to break off branches to take to the alcove to start a fire. After I have gathered an arm full of branches I made my way to the alcove. I went in as deep as I could, trying to shield myself from the harsh cold of the Unknown. I dumped the branches on the ground and grabbed the small flashlight from the side of the bag. It was just one of those small flashlights that you attach to you keys. I used it to look for the lighter I had spotted earlier. Once I found it, I piled the branches in a triangular form and set fire to it. It had taken a few minutes before it lit up since it was damp from the snow.

Once the fire got going, I left to collect more branches. I made two more trips to collect branches that would keep the fire going for the night. Well, what I would consider the night since here it is always nigh time. I grabbed the sleeping bag and spread it out close to the fire but far away enough so that it didn't catch on fire during the night while I slept. I had grabbed a bottle of water and a chocolate bar before I closed up the bag. I snacked on the bar and had some water.

I was exhausted and in desperate need for some sleep. I added more branches to the fire before crawling into my sleeping bag. I heard a strange sound just as I closed my eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. I put it down to the winding blowing pebbles along the riverbed or maybe a lost animal outside but the next time the sound was closer. Much closer. I quickly and quietly got out of the sleeping bag and open the bag and reached for one of the knives Rose packed me.

I was crouched in a defensive position as I saw a shadow being reflected on the wall due to the light from the fire. It was a person, whether that person was human, witch or whatever other magical creatures are out there is still unknown. Out of the shadows stepped perhaps the second most handsome man I have ever seen. Edward will always be the most beautiful, but seriously this guy was drop dead gorgeous. He was tall, very tall, like around 6'4foot. He was slightly tanned in a way that made his skin glow. He had shoulder-length glossy black hair that had a slight curl to it. His eyes were hazel with flecks of gold and looked unbelievably sexy. He was muscular in a way that could be seen through his clothing and sharp angular features completed the sexy package. I might have drooled a little.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted. As sexy as he is I don't know this guy, and he could be dangerous.

"I'm Diego. You must be Bella. Grab your things and come with me." The tall sexy stranger has a voice that melts like butter with a little roughness around the edges. Hold on, did sex on legs just order me to follow him?

"Excuse me? But who the hell do you think you are and why should I follow you?"

"Like I said I am Diego, and if you don't follow me the werewolves will find you and eat you or maybe it will be a vampire that drains you dry. My point is that you are not safe here or safe on your own." Oh, well I guess he has a point but how do I know I'm safe with him.

"I'll answer your questions on the way, but right now I'm your safest option," He answered my unspoken question. I gave him a look-over and decided that I didn't have much of a choice. I did, however, slip the knife into my boot so that I could easily reach it if needed. Diego silently helped me pack and was gentlemanly enough to carry my bag for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I followed him.

"We are going to my village."

Well, that's not much of an answer. I was still really tired and decided I'll save my strength for the unforeseen walk instead of integrating Diego. For some reason, Diego made me feel safe, nearly as safe as I felt with Edward and that thought terrified me a little.

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up before the New Year, I'll try my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. So here's chapter 6, enjoy**

 **Just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! X**

I continued following Diego along a beaten old path that was covered by only a thin layer of snow. It's clear this is a well-used path as the snow was more like sludge than the fresh snow covering everything else. My body was aching, and my muscles protested with every step I took. The path we were on was relatively straight and flat, but I was still recovering from the Siren bite. I wondered if Diego would mind terribly if we took a slight detour so I can find that bitch and bite her back.

Thinking about what had happened made me think about Edward. I was still a little angry with him, but that's because I'm stubborn as hell. Yes I admit I, Isabella Swan, is one stubborn bitch and damn proud of it. Just because Edward had helped me escape, did not let him off the hook. He hid so many things from me, and the more I thought about it, the more I wondered about what Edward knows. Was what happened tonight part of the reason behind him acting so strange lately. I was starting to feel like Edward was ten steps ahead of everyone else but has left me in the dark.

Edward had known that the council was meeting tonight to decide my fate. Had Heidi known about it as well? Was that part of the reason she stabbed herself tonight? Was this all a ploy to make the council more likely to vote to have me killed or did they already have enough of a reason to do so? And then it struck me like someone had just slapped the living shit out of me. Edward was part of the council. That's how he bought Rose and I more time to escape tonight. Rose had given me a little detail about what Edward was hiding, but that also meant that Edward had known that at least some members of the council wanted me dead and why.

I desperately needed to talk to Edward before I started over thinking everything and end up turning myself against him. I needed to hear him out; I needed to give him the chance to explain this to me himself. I just hoped I'd get the chance to confront him. Rose had told me that he will come and find me as soon as he can, and it can't happen fast enough. My heart clenched painfully as I thought about Edward. I missed him. I missed us. I missed the way we use to be, the way we talked and laughed. I missed the way he touched me, not only intimately but also the small affectionate touches.

I always loved how he would innocently tuck a piece of stray hair back behind my ear and then his hand would skim down my neck. Soon after his lips would follow the path of his hand. Edward's soft, full lips gently kissing down my neck has always been my weakness but when he opens his mouth to place hot wet kisses down my neck followed by soft bites that are soothed by his tongue drove me mad. I was so lost in thought over those delicious lips that I hadn't realised Diego had stopped walking until I crashed into his muscular back.

I strumbled backwards and tripped over a tree trunk sticking out from the ground. Before my ass could hit the ground, strong arm shot out to catch me. Diego pulled me upright but kept a good distance between our bodies. How odd was that? I was well use to tripping over anything and everything, but whenever someone caught me, they always pulled me close to their body. I could see the muscles in Diego's arms ripple as he kept me upright. He was putting a lot of effort into keeping me away from his body.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked as he looked for injuries. He looked far too concerned and worried about my health than a stranger should be. How much did he know about me?

"I'm ok. I'm a natural klutz extraordinaire." I tried to joke to clear the strange atmosphere that seems to be radiating around us. Something was wrong. I could feel the change in the air like it clung to my skin. My eyes dashed around trying to locate the source of my growing panic, but all I could see was snow, mountains and the endless woods in front of us. We were no longer along the river side but had travelled towards a small path that led into the woods. I didn't trust Diego enough to share my fears, so I decided to keep quite. I pushed all thoughts Edward related from my head and started focusing on my surroundings.

"Are we close to your village?" I asked Diego.

"We are about half an hours walk away. We need to get through the forest and then follow a small stream along a mountain."

"Well, lead the way then." I motioned for him to continue walking. Crap another half an hour of walking. I don't know if my body can do this for much longer. I needed sleep, lots of it too. I carefully followed Diego into the woods or forest as he calls it. The path all but disappeared but from the way Diego moved it was clear that he knew the way. The evergreen trees were packed closely to each other, leaving very little room for us to move freely. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow which hid the small bumps and hills. This was a little problematic for me as I wasn't used to hiking in the snow and I was clumsy as fuck.

I continued to pay as close attention to my surroundings as I could considering how hard I was concentrating on not falling on my ass. After ten minutes of hiking and navigating through the overgrown woods the strange feeling returned. It was almost as if the air was crackling with mischief and menace. I heard something on my left, form above. It almost sounded like the fluttering of wings.

I had stopped walking and so has Diego. I looked over at him, and he motioned for me to be quite as he pulled a blade from his boots. My heart sped up as I heard the fluttering of wings once more. This time, it was much closer and followed by a thumping noise. My eyes scanned the area that the noise had emanated from. My eyes focused on two beady red eyes glaring at me from branches high up on of the trees.

Before I could move or ask Diego what it is, the thing leaped from the tree, and it was coming right at me.

"Bella! Move!"

It was too late. I jumped out of the way of the beady eyes, but as soon as it got close to me it opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp crooked teeth. His teeth weren't the most frightening part. The fire coming from his mouth was what terrified me the most. I didn't have enough time to jump out of the way of the fire, so I used my powers instead.

I pushed out my hands in front of me and focused all my telekinetic power on the fire and leading it to my hands to form a massive ball of fire. The fire collected in front of me like it was extending from my hands. I manage to keep it at a size that didn't touch the trees surrounding me. I could feel the heat warm me up in a seductive way. The fire lit up the small area surrounding me, and I got a glimpse at the thing trying to burn me alive.

It reminded me of the statues on medieval buildings. They had these statues of gargoyles on top of the roofs. The pictures I have seen of them in my history classes bared a striking similarity to this thing. It looked like a miniature dragon that hasn't been fed in a few years. It was a grey, coal colour, almost like stone. On its back there where two large wings that looked just as bony as his body.

"Argghh!"

"Diego?!"

I turned around hearing him scream. His was on the ground, and I could see blood spattered over the snow. I couldn't do anything until I get rid of the ball of fire in my hands. I tried to locate the gargoyle looking thing. My eyes flashed to the area above from which I heard his wings again. He was circling us from above. Well, I already used my powers once today so might as well do it again, I thought. I threw the fireball in his direction, and once it left my hands, I focused on the gargoyle, pulling it towards the fireball. I watched, satisfied, as the fireball collided with the gargoyle. It went into his stomach, and I focused on spreading it through his body until it exploded into a million pieces. Ash rained down on us. I had a strange feeling that the gargoyle was in fact made from stone and has now been reduced to nothing but dust.

I ran over to Diego to check if he was ok. He was sitting up, looking at the ash falling around us like confetti.

"Wow," he said amazed as he continued staring at the sky where the gargoyle had been a minute ago.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I inspected him. He had a small cut on his head and slightly larger ones on his bicep. It looked like cuts made by claws.

"Yeah, I'll live. It's not that bad." He shrugged of my help and got up. He grabbed my bag a swung it over his back and started walking again as if nothing just happened.

"Wow Diego hold on! You got hurt, let me look at it." I called as I ran after him.

"I'm fine Bella. We need to keep moving."

"No, you need to stop and let me look at your arm."

Diego stopped abruptly and turned to face me. He's expression was both angry and worried. He looked slightly terrifying in the little moonlight that lit his face.

"We need to move, and we need to do it fast. You used your power and the last time I checked you were told not to since Amelia's clan can track you that way!"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do you asshole! Huh?! Was I supposed just to stand there and get burned to a fucking crisp?!" I yelled at this gorgeous infuriating stranger.

"I would've handled it! You didn't need to do that! I don't need your help!"

"Well, the fucking cuts on your arm tells a different story!"

"I'm fine!"

"Fine!" I gave up trying to help him. He might be gorgeous but he's an arrogant, stubborn asshole. God, what is wrong with men? Why do they get all defensive when a woman is stronger than them?

Diego huffed and started walking again. I followed in silence, stewing in my anger. Moron. I swore that if he lost too much blood, I would not carry him. I would just leave him there since he doesn't need my help. Ok, I would never really have done that, but still he deserved it.

It didn't take us long to get out of the woods, and thankfully no more gargoyles came to visit us. I wanted to ask him about it and if it really was a gargoyle but I refused to be the first one to speak. That might have been very immature of me, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Diego helped me climb over some large rocks, and I was a little proud of myself that I didn't fall. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was so beautiful. The mountain stood tall and proud with a blanket of snow covering it. One peak stood taller than the rest. It looked like it was the centre of the mountain as more peaks extended form it on either side, form a mountain range. It looked picturesque with the snow decorating it.

From the tallest peak, a river flowed, from the right side. It started out narrow and grew wider to lower to the ground it came. The water was crystal clear and contrasted so beautifully with the dark grey of the mountain and perfectly white snow. There were other small rivers and streams that connected with it and formed an intricate pattern along the mountain range.

What struck me the most, however, was the waterfall extending from the centre of the largest peak. It was breath-taking to watch as the water fell from one small peak within the large peak to the next. It was like steps in the mountain and the water rolled down to the next until it hit the bottom. It was like a cleverly designed fountain within a mountain. What made it truly magical was the moon lighting it up, giving it a silvery glow. From what I could see, the waterfall formed a small stream that lead to where we currently stood.

"This way, Bella." Diego's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I was slightly pissed at him for being in such a hurry. This is hands down one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, and I would have enjoyed a little more time to absorb the beauty. I took one last glance and followed Diego down the stream towards the waterfall. We walked in silence until we reached the point where the waterfall and the stream met.

There was a small opening between the water and the mountain that was blocked by stray rocks. Diego climbed over the obstructing rocks and continued walking, not even offering me help. He's mood was starting to seriously piss me off. Was he really that mad at me for saving his ass? I decided to focus on his attitude problems later. I followed Diego, slightly struggling over the rocks. I had to grab hold of the mountain to support myself as the ground was very uneven with pebbles and rocks making it rather treacherous.

Diego was waiting for me in a spot that seemed to have evened out. He just looked at me with an indifferent expression as I struggled to make my way to him. I really hate being uncoordinated and so bloody clumsy. Diego waited until I was next to him before he started walking again. I followed him down a narrow passage that was pitch black. For a fleeting moment, I wondered how wise it was of me to follow a stranger down dark passages. After a few minutes of walking, we came to the end of the passage that lead to a small balcony-like area.

Fear set in as I looked around me. There was nothing but darkness and one massive hole. That was all there was. The path leading back to the waterfall, and a massive black hole. Because it was so dark, I couldn't see how deep the hole is. I looked over at Diego as he took a step closer to the edge.

"We need to jump," Diego informed me in a bored tone. He was out of his bloody mind if he thought I was going to jump willingly to my death.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! I am not jumping!" I screeched at Diego.

"Calm down, Bella. It is the only way that we can get to my village. It's a secure portal. If your intentions are good, you will be fine if you want to hurt us or have malicious intentions towards our clan you will fall to your death." He said all this in such an indifferent tone that it made me want to punch him in the face. If my intentions towards one member of the clan are to bludgeon him to death with a spoon would that mean I will jump to my death?

"No. You will be fine." Diego sneered at me and the proceeded to jump. Well fuck. I guess I had thought that out loud then. I couldn't stop the maniacal laugh from escaping. I could honestly say my life has become one big clusterfuck. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped, hoping I won't die.

It felt like I was floating. I felt weightless, and I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the fleeting moment of total freedom. The moment passed all too quickly when with a startling bang my ass connected to something very hard. The impact made me bounce and then gravity pulled me back, face straight down onto something concrete, like stone.

"Ouch!" That really fucking hurt. I slowly lifted my head to inspect my surroundings only to find a very smug looking Diego. Bastard.

"I guess I forgot to tell you to bend your knees and squat to stick the landing."

"Yeah, you did. It would've been nice to know since I'm not a fan of falling on my ass."

"Why? You seem quite good at it."

I couldn't believe he just said that. I would have taken that as a joke if it was made by a friend but I hardly knew this guy and he just purposefully let me fall on my ass. Before rational thought could prevail, I jumped up and stalked over to him, ready to give him the bitch slap of the year. Before I could complete my mission, a tiny girl jumped from behind Diego.

"Hi! I'm Ruby. You must be Bella." The tiny girl introduced herself. She reminded me of Alice. She was incredibly short, maybe not even hitting five feet. She was slender with high cheekbones and big brown puppy dog eyes. Her hair was a mess of blonde curls that hung to her shoulders. Her complexion confused me the most. She was more tanned than I am, wish granted isn't hard to be, but this girl had a glowing tan that belonged in the Mediterranean. If it was eternal night in the Unknown, then how was she this tanned?

It was while I admired her flawless skin that I noticed the heat on my skin. I looked up to where I assumed the sky would be only to be blinded by the sun. Sun? There was a sun, and it was warm, like California in the midst of summer warm. I looked back at Ruby and Diego, confusion written all over my face.

"It's an illusion. It's not a real sun nor can it be considering we are in a mountain." Diego explained in a bored tone that now matched his expression. Ruby glared at him and then stuck out her hand for me to shake. I didn't want to be rude, so I swallowed my irritation at Diego and shook her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. I have heard so many stories about you!" Ruby said with a level of enthusiasm that could rival that of Alice on a shopping trip. Wait, how did she know me and who told her stories of me?

"Ruby, we are not allowed to say anything until he gets here." Diego reprehended her, and she looked like he just killed her puppy. This shit is getting more confusing by the minute. Who told them these stories and why can't they tell me anything until he gets here? Is it Edward they were talking about? Did he set this all up? Does he know these people and about this place?

"Um who are you talking about and how do you know who I am?"

They exchanged a look, and then Diego handed me my bag and disappeared downstairs. I watched him walk away and then I notice what I was surrounded by. It looked like I have found Eldorado people! It was breathtakingly beautiful. It reminded me of Santorini in Greece where houses and villas were built in white up and around high hills. The difference was these villas were built around the edge of a hollowed out mountain.

The village was a circular hole in the mountain I had admired earlier. On the ground level, there were children playing in a garden while others swam in a small lake. The villa's ranged in size, but they were all brilliant white except for one of the largest villas that were decorated with golden spirals that glowed in the sunlight. It had a large staircase, decorated with the same pattern that lead down to a small dock on the lake. The villa felt out of place. It looked more like a mosque you would find in India as appose to the stark white Grecian villas that adorned the mountain.

"That is kind of like our temple. Our leader, I suppose you would think of him like that, resides in there along with his wife. I will take you there later tonight for dinner." Ruby explained.

"This is all so surreal. I'm so confused. Is it Edward that told you about me? Is he coming here? Does he know I'm here?" I shot of my questions at Ruby.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wish I could tell you but we are under strict instructions to wait for him to explain everything to you," Ruby said with a big sigh. I guess she wasn't really on board with this plan.

"So it is Edward?" I questioned. She simple nodded with a cheeky grin and held a finger to her mouth signalling for me to keep it a secret. I felt relief wash over me as I now knew for sure Edward was coming for me.

"Ok, let me show you where you will be staying so you can get some rest." I grabbed my bag that Diego had thrown at my feet, and I could feel that spark of irritation at him return as I followed Ruby down the stairs.

"So what's Diego's deal? Is he always so grumpy?" I asked before I could stop myself. Damn you verbal filter!

"Ha-ha, no he's usually much nicer. I couldn't tell you what his problem his."

"So he has a problem with me if he can be nice to everyone else but treats me like a pariah?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't know what crawled up his ass but don't let it bother you, Bella. I'm sure it's nothing you did. I mean the two of you only just met. "

We continued walking, chatting about random things. Ruby is such a lovely, lively person that I just knew we would grow to be close friends. We stopped outside a small villa with a beautiful view of the temple.

"Ok, so this is you, Bella. Everything you will need is in there, including food and clothing. I have to catch up with my friends for class, so I see you tonight. Don't forget!" Ruby said as she started skipping away. She really was like a carbon copy of Alice. If it wasn't for the differences in appearance, I'd swear they were twins.

I opened the door to my new home and was pleasantly surprised that it was very modern and up to date. How did they get all these things here? I didn't ponder on that topic for long as my head was pounding and I wasn't in the mood for trying to solve my life's mysteries. I grabbed a bottle out of the stainless steel, double doored fridge and gulped it down. I took and apple from the fully stocked fruit bowl and walked through the villa until I located the bedroom. I deposited my bag on a chaise in front of the bed. I ate my apple as I inspected the room. The walls were a soft baby blue; the bedding was a slightly darker blue with a floral pattern. There was a beautiful white crochet throw along with decorative pillows that completed the look. I loved the mahogany canopy bed. It was a stark contrast against the light colours of the room, but it fitted so well.

Next I inspected the closet and found a soft lavender coloured summer dress and some tan sandals. I laid them on the bed as I went into the bathroom, desperate for a shower. The bathroom was state of the art. Caramel coloured marble walls and floors. There was a big white spherical, standalone bathtub in the middle of the room. There was a big shower with a waterfall showerhead. I couldn't wait to stand underneath its spray, washing away all my worries and stress for at least a few minutes. I threw my apple stalk in the wicker trash can. I turned on the shower and then started stripping out of my clothes. I moaned as I took off my shoes. My feet hurt so badly from all the walking and climbing. Thinking about it, my whole body ache as I was still recovering from the Siren bite.

Pushing all thoughts from my mind, I climbed in the shower and let the water relax me. I could feel the heat and the pressure from the shower slowly melt away my stress. The only thing that calms me down better than a good shower is Edward. I missed the way his hands would glide over my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The way he would kiss me so passionately that I thought I was on fire. I could picture it so clearly in my head. He would be behind me; his hands roaming over my curves as he placed open-mouthed kisses on my shoulder. When he'd have enough of that he would move my hair out of the way so he could kiss and suck on my neck. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor did I hear the footsteps or when the shower door opened. No, I didn't hear anyone enter the room, but I did realise I was no longer alone when a firm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a chest. A very wet and very hard chest.

… **.who is behind Bella in the shower?**

 **Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So sorry for updating so late but life has been busy. So here is chapter 7. It has a lot of info in it and might be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask** **Enjoy reading and as always thanks to everyone who reviews, favourite and follows the story**

The hands moved up and down my stomach, stroking me in an alluring way that made me shiver with lust. Lips, surrounded by stubble, placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. When he started sucking on my pulse point and his hand moved lower along my hips, I let out a moan. God, I forgot how good this felt, how good his hands feels on my body.

"I've missed you, missed this," Edward moaned in my ear. When he's fingers slipped between my legs, finding me wet and ready, I reached behind me to grab onto his hair. I was still angry at him and had about a million questions to ask but my mind couldn't focus on anything other than what his skilled fingers were doing to my body.

God, you're soaking wet. Is this for me, Bella? Are you this wet for me?" Edward purred as he continued a fiery path of kisses up and down my neck. I knew it was him. I would recognise his touch and smell anywhere and it frightened me that I was so attuned to him.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I moaned and placed my head on his shoulder, giving him better access to my neck. I could feel him hard and throb against my back. His free hand moved to my breast and swiped his thumb across my hardened nipple. I bit my lip, trying to keep the moans at bay but when he slipped two fingers inside me while his thumb rubbed against my clit I was a goner. I moaned so loud that the sound vibrated off the shower falls and my back arched against him.

It wasn't even a minute of Edward's fingers stimulating me, playing my body like an instrument, and I was so close to coming. Edward's finger started moving faster and he pinched my nipple harder as he thrust his hard cock against my ass. I felt my orgasm build as Edward moved my head to kiss me. I was surprised that I can come this fast and then the last few weeks came crashing down on me like a bucket of ice water.

My body went rigid and I pulled away before Edward could kiss me. I took a step away from him and turned around to face him. The pure unadulterated lust in his eyes made me take another step until my back was against the cold wall of the shower. Edward took a step towards me, like a hunter stalking his prey.

"Don't!" I yelled and held up my hand to make him stop. My breathing was ragged; my pulse was out of control and I couldn't figure out if it were due to the fact that I'm angry or incredibly turned on. Urg, why did that predatory look in his eyes turn me on so much?!

"Bella…" Edward purred my name as his eyes roamed over my body. I could see his hands twitching and when he licked his lips I nearly jumped him. Damn it Bella! Focus on all the shit he has done! Sometimes I hate the reasonable side of my mind, especially when I'm so horny. Unfortunately for my aching pussy, my anger won out and before I could stop it, tears started streaming down my face.

"How could you?! How could you lie to me again, repeatedly?!" I sobbed as I tried to push Edward away. Edward continued to move towards me, apparently not caring that I wanted to push him away.

"Damn it Bella stop fighting me!" he growled as I managed to give him a particularly hard shove.

"Stop lying to me then!" I yelled as I tried to side step to get out of the shower. The enclosed space with him naked was just too much for my senses. As I tried to make a break for it, Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the now freezing shower wall. I gasped at the shock of the cold against my back and Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth as he kissed me with such ferocious passion that made me squirm. He tangled one hand in my hair, controlling the kiss. His other hand snaked around my leg to hitch it over his hip.

I broke away from the kiss, needing air. Edward's hand in my hair tightened and he forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making things up to you. But you are not going to run from me, Bella. We are going to talk it through like adults until I can make you understand that I did all of this to protect you! This was all about you!"

"All about me? That's bullshit, Edward! If this was all about me then why the fuck didn't you tell me about any of this?!"

"Because I couldn't! And if you would shut up for a minute I'll fucking explain!"

I could see the anger in Edward's eyes and I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or our situation. I knew I had every right to be angry at him but I was starting to doubt myself. Maybe I was too quick to judge Edward and not to trust him. I took a calming breath, stowing away my anger as I decided to give Edward a fair chance to explain everything to me. If, after his explanation, I was still angry I'd kick his ass. Yes, yes I know that's not mature but hey I'm only a teenager.

I placed my hand on Edward's cheek and gave him a small kiss.

"Explain it to me then," I murmured. I could see Edward calming down instantaneously. With a nod of acknowledgement, he took my hand and led me out of the shower. We dried off and dressed in complete silence, with only a few lust filled lingering looks.

After we were decent, we moved into the small, but beautifully decorated living area. It consisted of a dark wicker framed couch that had the softest cushions I have ever had the pleasure of sitting on. The material cover the cushion was a silk beige and matched the curtains. Overall it gave the living area a serene feeling. I lit the candles on the coffee table and the room was instantly filled with the scent of vanilla, adding to the tranquillity of the place. It was just what we needed for the talk Edward and I was about to have.

I didn't know what to say or how to start this conversation even though I was screaming at Edward to tell me earlier. Edward sat next to me and started wriggling his hands together. I have learned that this is a nervous tick of Edwards. He either always moves his hands or they are buried in his hair when his nervous or worried. I had a feeling he was feeling both at the moment.

"I don't really know where to start, so I think I'll start with how this all began for me. I had known about your mark before I met you, only I didn't see it as a mark but as a curse. I was quite close to my grandfather and he would tell me all sorts of stories when I was little. At first, I just brushed them off as old tails made up by an old man, but then I started questioning things the council and my father did. The more secretive and ominous their actions became the more I started believing my grandfather's stories. When I met you, more of the puzzle pieces started falling into place."

Edward ran his finger through his hair and let out a big sigh. I knew I needed to prepare myself for what he was about to tell me; I knew it was going to be bad. I placed my hand on his and entangled our fingers, silently encouraging him to continue.

"My grandad told me a lot of things Bella, some I'm still trying to get my head around. He did, however, mention you. Well, not you personally, but you as in the carrier of the scorpion. He told me of how the scorpion came to be. According to him, it started with a servant girl many, many millennia ago. She was the handmaiden to the queen. She was extraordinarily beautiful and vivacious. Every man who laid eyes on her wished to take her as their bride. The prince was first in line to ask for her hand in marriage and after some wooing, she agreed.

She quickly fell in love with the prince and the night she his marriage proposal and gave herself to him completely. The prince, however, was only interested in her for her body as his has been with many other women. The other women would either mysteriously disappear or be publicly condemned with having committed a crime against the Kingdom and stoned to death in the Palace square. Once the prince had his fill of her body, he learned that she had fell pregnant. So he had the guard arrest her for treason and had her sentenced to death. Her sister came to her rescue and pleaded for her sister. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. The King and the Council were all involved in similar situations and much worse. The sister stood in the Palace Square and watched as they burned her sister alive. Finally, the screaming of her sister broke something within her and she charged at the Prince where he stood with a sadistic smile watching the woman he was intimate with, the woman who was carrying his child being burnt alive. The guards arrested her before she could get to him.

They threw her into a cell in the dungeon. There was nothing in the cell, only the cold hard stone floor. There was no bed; they didn't feed her or give her any water to drink. What they did do was rape her, repeatedly and brutally until she was close to dying. She was broken and battered and all she wanted to do was protect her sister. She wanted revenge on the Prince and the Council for the horrific things they have done to her sister, to other women and her. As she was lying on the floor, ready for death to claim her she saw a scorpion creeping closer to her cell. In one last desperate moment, she prayed to the Oracle to give her the strength to fight back and with that last prayer she grabbed the scorpion and ate it.

The Oracle heard her plea and decided to grant her special powers to stamp out the greed and corruption that had befallen the Kingdom. They gave her the power of the scorpion mark as well as the strength of all four affinities. What they didn't bargain on was that the power would drive her crazy. Her hatred and vengeance-fuelled the power that eventually turned her evil. She became one of the most powerful beings in the world and was invincible.

The Oracle never anticipated the consequences of granting one person that much power, but the devastation she caused was needed to rid Aluthsia of their corrupt leaders and their heinous acts. They had no power to revoke her affinities as she had become too strong. The problem of that level of corruption and evilness manifests every couple of centuries and when it does the scorpion mark reappears on a witch the Oracle deem fit to be their personal warrior. The same problem kept arising, though. The Oracle very soon lost control of their warrior. They created a failsafe of sorts. They made sure that there was another powerful witch, usually one with an affinity for fire, to kill their warrior."

Edward stopped talking. His head was down and his hands were buried in his hair. He looked like he was in pain over what he just told me. I quickly went over what he had told me in my head, trying to process it all. Ok, so my mark isn't the conventional mark that half-witches have, it is an extraordinary power given to me by the Oracle so that I would act as their warrior to defeat some corrupt, evil empire. Oh, and of course I will become power crazy and cause mayhem until someone they chose kills me. That's just wonderful. And then it hit me like a fucking train. The person who is supposed to kill me will be powerful, powerful like Edward. They would have an affinity for fire, just like Edward. They would have to be someone I would never want to hurt or kill, just like Edward. It would be the person I love more than myself, just like Edward. This is why he has been so distant. This is why he hid things from me. He was looking for a way out of this mess that seems to repeat itself. He was afraid he was going to have to kill me. All the things he has done and said suddenly made sense.

"This is why you reacted so weirdly about me killing the werewolf that attacked Alice? This is why you worried about me using too much of my power? Are you afraid it will control me? You're afraid that you will have to kill me if it does take control of me?" I asked in a subdued voice. My mind was reeling. This was too much for me to process. God, why did I insist on him telling me this? Maybe it would have been easier not knowing what my future holds.

"Bella, you must know that I would never do that. I could never kill you, let alone hurt you in any physical way. This is just an old folk's tale. I don't think all of it's true. I have travelled to different covens that still live in Aluthsia and asked around. I have read every book I can find about it in the forbidden section of the library." Edward stressed. He looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to make me understand that he would never hurt me.

"What's your theory?" I asked, secretly afraid of the answer.

"I think there is truth to the story. Corruption and menace will always creep out in the Kingdom; it just depends on how far they push the boundaries and there needs to be powerful witches to stop it. I don't think the Oracle granted the sister the power of the scorpion, nor did they gave her all four affinities when she prayed to them, but that she already had them because they knew they needed her to fight. I think the scorpion mark is a curse put on her by a very powerful witch who wanted to turn her evil. We are given our affinities when we partake in the ceremony just like both of us did. That is the end all of our power connected to the affinities. The Oracle can revoke an affinity, which has only ever happened once, but they don't grant more. I think there was another witch that heard her prayer, some covens believe it to be Queen who was jealous of her and her sisters' beauty, cursed her with the scorpion mark. Scorpions are power animals and their poisonous. The scorpion on your arm is a Leiurus quinquestriatus, also known as death stalker scorpion. It is one of the most poisonous scorpions. I think the witch, whether it be the Queen or not, placed a curse on the scorpion and when the sister ate it in desperation, she completed the curse by taking it on herself."

"You really think my mark is a curse instead of a gift?"

"When we first met I told you I thought it was an incredible gift and an awesome power to have. But that was before I found out about all of the information that I have. So yes, Bella, I think it was a curse. I think it was a curse meant to turn a good, pure witch into an evil killing machine."

"How do you explain the re-appearance of it then? How have other witches ended up with it then?"

"I think it gets passed on through the bloodline and that once there is a witch in that bloodline that is given the power of all four affinities it activates the curse."

"But it isn't until we are 18 when we do the ceremony that we are given our affinities. I was born with my mark, though."

"Our affinities are decided when we are born, maybe even before then. The ceremony is when we are given our affinities power, they were already chosen for us. "

"Okay, let's say you are right and that I have been given all affinities because the Oracle needs another warrior to defeat the great evil power and that the scorpion curse has been activated, how do we beat it? Oh, and is Amelia the great evil, corruption, whatever it is I need to defeat?"

"No one has ever been able to resist the pull of the power. It has consumed all of its victims. But we will find a way Bella, I promise you we will. As for the evil the Oracle foresaw, I don't think its Amelia. I think she is a threat no one anticipated. My father and the Council are a great evil, Bella. "

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you saved my father, he started to suspect that you were different. Once he was stable, he began calling Council members to investigate you. Me being the Prince and all, am on the Council. When they began convening meetings in secret without Jasper or me, I got suspicious. They figured out your secret. That's why they had Heidi do what she did. Granted I don't think it was entirely voluntary on her part. It is also why I needed to get you out of there as fast as I could. I knew they would kill you given the first opportunity. I'm sorry I lied to you and kept things from you. I needed to perfect our escape plan before I told you anything. I had to make sure you were safe first."

I placed my arms on my knees and cradled my face in my hands. This was so much to process in such a short period. I needed time to think everything over. We still had a lot to talk over but I suddenly felt exhausted. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours was catching up with me.

"What are we going to do? Are you really going to stand against your own father?" I asked Edward. I knew there is more about the activities of his dad and the Council he hasn't told me and I wasn't sure I could handle listening to them now.

"Knowing what I do, I no longer see him as my father or a leader." Edward said with such venom that I felt a chill run through me. What the hell has Carlisle done? I placed my hand over his once more to try and calm the rage building inside him.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving and I think maybe we have talked enough today. So, let's get some food and then take some time to process this." I suggested, trying to break the sudden tension in the room.

"Good idea. I know you have had a tough day and I sure have given you a lot to think about. We actually have a standing invitation to dinner with the coven leader if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, Ruby told me that she'll take me there for dinner tonight. Would he be offended if we cancel and do it tomorrow? I really am exhausted and could use an early night."

"No, not at all. He is incredibly welcoming. I will let Ruby know not to bother us and I'll pass the message on Jackson, the leader. I'll be right back, love." Edward said as he stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

I watched him walk through the living room and out the door. I missed looking at his perfect bottom as he walked. I suddenly wanted to punch myself for stopping him in the shower earlier. I hate myself even more for being too tired to start anything else with him tonight. I remained on the couch for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. I looked down at my mark, questioning it, and the connection I felt to it. Was it really a curse? Then my dream came flooding back. Was that a warning that just like the others, I won't be able to fight against the dark, intoxicating power? I knew Edward was already working on a plan to get us out of this mess, but I had a sinking feeling that we would not be able to avoid a fight with his father and the Council.

I decide to stop my pity party and look for food instead. The kitchen was filled with a lot of fresh fruit and the managed to find some bread and cheese to go with it. I set out plates and cutlery on the beautiful glass table which had an intricate design carved into it. Just as I set all the food out and grabbed some orange juice, Edward walked back into the villa.

"I found some bread, cheese and fresh fruit."

"Looks delicious."

We sat down and ate our rather healthy meal. I was suddenly missing eating Indian take-out in Edward's comfy bed. Oh, those were the easy days even though they weren't easy with Edward's crazy sister running around causing all sorts of trouble. We ate our dinner in comfortable silence. It was really nice, almost like we were us again.

"That was delicious." I said rubbing my stuffed stomach. I stifled a yawn. God, I was so tired.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll clean up here?" Edward offered.

"Are you staying here with me?" I asked shyly. After the shower debacle, I wasn't sure were we stood in relation to living arrangements.

"Only if you want me to" Edward offered sincerely, but I could see the need in his eyes. He needs to feel re-connected again just like me. I walked over to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'll warm up the bed for us," I said with a wink.

I could hear Edward's hearty chuckle. Considering this place was as warm as the Mediterranean, there was little need for me to warm up anything. I quickly changed into a comfy cami top and a pair of Edward's boxers I found in the closet. I did my nightly routine in the bathroom, surprised to find all the products I use already there.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I caught the reflection of something in the mirror. It was red mixed with gold, like a bright flame. I turned to get a better look at it. In the middle of the bedroom was a bird. I don't think it can be classified as an ordinary bird as it was magnificent. It was large, nearly the size of me. It had a thick coat of crimson, auburn and golden feathers that shone brightly giving the illusion that it is on fire. It looked like a Phoenix, or at least how I imagined they looked.

My attention was solely on the bird; it was like it was drawing me to it. I reached out to touch it when I heard Edward scream but he was already too late.

"Bella, no! Don't touch it!"

 **Dun dun dun dun…wonder what happens when you touch a Phoenix?**

 **I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy. Thanks to all the readers, reviews etc.**

 **Just a quick warning, this chapter include death which some people might not be comfortable with...there is also some lemons to make up for the sadness ;)**

Once my skin connected with that of the birds, there was an explosion of bright light. It was blinding, all I could see was white. My pulse was racing, and all I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart. I started growing dizzy.

Slowly the brightness began to fade, and images started to form. In the distance, I could hear people talking, but I couldn't make out what was being said. The first thing I managed to make out was the glowing embers of a fire. My surroundings started to become clear and so did the voices. Someone was singing. It was softly and adoringly. As I started listening closer, I could start making out some of it. It was a lullaby.

The room came into sharp focus. The wallpaper was dingy and looked like it had been dirtied by smoke. On one wall the was a big stone fireplace. It looked ancient, not something that would be seen in the modern world. Near the fireplace, there was a rocking chair in the corner. What caught my eye next shocked the living shit out of me.

In the middle of the room stood a woman, dressed in a tattered cape, but at the bottom, silk peaked out. What did looked very familiar was the raven coloured hair. It was the same length and colour as that of Amelia.

Where the fuck was I? How the hell did I get here and how am I going to get back?

The woman that look strictly like Amelia from behind was cradling something in her arms. I held my breath as she slowly turned around to face me. She didn't seem to be able to see me, though.

Now that I could see her better, I was sure that it was Amelia. There was no doubt about that in my mind. She was younger, though, a lot younger. I would not guess her a day over sixteen. What was more shocking than the adoring smile on her lips was the baby in her arms. What the fuck?!

Was Amelia a mother? Did she love a child? How was this possible? The woman was an evil bitch!

She continued to sing to the baby as she rocked her to sleep. The little girl wore a beautiful pink dress with a tiny misshapen bow. The dress was made of the same material as the tattered cape Amelia wore. She was a princess, so why the hell did she have a child dressed in a poor man clothing in a dingy room?

Amelia was apparently wearing a silk dress fit for a princess underneath her cape. This made no sense to me. There was a soft knock on the door followed by a tall, handsome man entering the room.

The man was tall, with a muscular build. He was tanned with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He looked lovingly at Amelia and the baby as he walked over to her. He placed a soft kiss on the baby's head and then wrapped an arm around Amelia while giving her a passion filled kiss. I felt like a voyeur looking at them.

Amelia being an average person with a lover and a baby seemed impossible to me. If she was happy with a possible husband and a child then why did she turn into a colossal bitch?

They continued to stare lovingly at their baby, seeming so content. I felt a small pang of jealously. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward and I would ever have this. Would we work through our problems? Would there be a future for us? As I stared at them, I started recalling the dream in which Amelia intercepted. She told me something along the lines that things aren't always as they appear and there is always a reason.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had thought I was about to witness what turned Amelia evil. A shrill scream ripped through the air and sliced right down to my bones. I was frozen to my spot, unable to move.

Amelia placed the baby in the crib, and both she and the man ran out of the room as there was more screaming. I could feel my tears slip down my face as I watched the baby laying in its little crib. Smoke filled the room quickly. The flames started licking up the walls and spread to quickly. I could feel the smoke fill my lungs, the fire warming my skin. I still couldn't move. All I could do was feel and continue to stare at the small innocent baby. Next, parts of the ceiling started falling in.

I couldn't breathe anymore; tears were now running down my cheeks freely. The baby cried and then it went quiet and I knew. I knew the baby had died. Sobs wracked my body as I willed it to move, to do anything. I tried everything, but nothing happened. I was merely an observer, not meant to participate.

I could hear Amelia's screams as she shot through the door, dissipating the fire as she ran to the crib. She was too late. I closed my eyes, not brave enough to watch her find her child's lifeless body. I wish I could shut off my hearing as her cries pierced my ears.

Her grief was so acute; it felt more suffocating than the smoke had. I tried to move, to comfort her, to offer some form of condolences but still, I stood frozen in place. I could hear more footsteps. It must be the man coming in to check on them. I opened my eyes in time to see him fall next to Amelia on the floor where she cradled the baby. He looked utterly broken.

"She will pay for this! They will all pay for this!" Amelia screamed.

She knew who had done this? Wasn't the fire an accident? Was this done deliberately?! My blood boiled. I wanted to find out who had done such a wicked thing. I wanted to ask her, but before I could even try to form the words, there was once more a burst of white light.

Just like earlier I was blinded by the intensity of the light and I could no longer hear anything. Slowly, I returned to the bedroom with Edward's voice begging me to wake up. I gasped for air as I fully returned to my surroundings. Everything suddenly seemed too modern and bright and cheery.

My tears were still flowing like a river down my face. I could hardly breathe as sobs racked my body. I clutched on to Edward and he held me until I could no longer cry for the beautiful baby.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"How did you know I would see something?" I asked even though it was evident given the state I am in that I saw something truly awful.

"The Phoenix, which was the bird you touched, is one of the most coveted magical creatures. They also happen to be incredibly rare. They capture memories of witches'. Well, only witches who are skilled enough to transfer them to a Phoenix. Once someone touches a Phoenix, they are transported to witness a memory of the Master of the Phoenix. The Phoenix you touch will have much more memories of whomever their Master was" Edward explained.

"Amelia was the Master," I croaked processing the information. I needed to find that Phoenix, I need to know more.

"What was the memory, Bella?" Edward asked as he tightened his arms around me.

"I saw her happy, with a baby girl and a loving man," I choked out.

"That sounds like a good memory, love. So why are you crying?"

"It was awful. There was a fire...the b..baby...sh..e died." I sobbed.

Edward simply hugged me even tighter and let me cry once more until exhaustion took over.

That night I dreamt of fires and running down endless corridors, following the cry of a baby, but never finding the baby. I woke up sweating and out of breath. Edward was sleeping on his stomach next to me, snoring lightly. I took a few minutes just to look at him, glee filling me that he was here, alive and healthy.

I quietly crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. I slowly washed my hair and my body. Taking my time under the hot spray to relax my muscles. I couldn't keep my mind from wondering back to Amelia's memory. Was this the reason she turned out to be who she is? Who was the person behind the fire?

I banged my fist against the shower wall in frustration. I could feel Edward before I heard him enter the shower. I needed a break, a break from my mind and the endless questions and worried battling inside it. I turned around and snaked my hand around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

The kiss became desperate and when Edward bit my bottom lip and couldn't help but moan. He groaned and pushed me back against the shower wall. I hitched my leg over his hip. I could feel his cock, hard and hot, rubbing against me. It wasn't enough. I needed more, and I needed it now. I slipped my hand down his chest as his lips trailed down my neck until his lips wrapped around my nipple. I moaned and pushed my hips against him.

"Fuck Bella, I can feel how wet you are, and I'm not even inside you yet."

I moaned at his word, and wrapped my hand around his thick cock and guided him to where I throbbed desperately for him.

"Then fuck me Edward and feel just how wet I am for you."

That was all the encouragement Edward needed. He grabbed my other leg and hitched me up against the wall and then slammed into me.

"Fuck" I screamed. He felt so fucking good.

"Shit Bella, I forgot how tight you are." Edward moaned.

Edward fuck me, hard. There was nothing sweet or loving about it. It was raw and animalistic. He sucked on my nipple and then bit down as he pressed his thumb against my clit. I screamed out my orgasm, and I could feel him cum as I squeezed him.

We slid down the wall; our bodies limp after such a powerful release. Edward held me as water rained down on us. I was breathless and thoroughly satisfied. I was still miffed with Edward and his secrets, but I am so glad that he was there when I needed him.

"Let's get showered before we turn into prunes," Edward whispered in my ear.

I gave him a smile with a nod. We showered quietly, not talking, just enjoying being close. Edward was done and dressed before me and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. After towel drying my hair and going through my daily routine, I headed into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile as I caught a whiff of coffee. Ah, my addiction will be satisfied in this strange place.

On the kitchen island, there was a cup of steaming coffee waiting for me, along with assorted fruit and yoghurt.

"Thank you, I really needed my coffee today," I said with a smile as I greedily grabbed the cup of coffee. I inhaled the aroma, letting it fill my senses. It was damn good coffee and watching Edward smile knowingly at me made me fall just a little more in love with him.

And then it hit me, like a fucking train right in the face. I was madly, irrevocably in love with Edward and not even the shot storm we are in will change that. I always knew I loved Edward, but to realise that I am so completely in love with him was both exciting and freighting. I wasn't ready to tell him, not until we have cleared the air between us. The back of my mind I knew it had more to do with my insecurities.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked. I could see it was beautifully sunny outside, and the heat clung to my skin. I was eager to explore this place.

"How would you like a tour, and then perhaps we can start exploring your talent?" Edward suggested.

"I would love that, but Edward we still have a lot to discuss." I reminded him of our unfinished business.

"Yes, I am aware of this. I figure we can talk as I give you a tour of the place. Plus, seeing as I want to include combat training with exploring your magic, you can channel your anger in a productive way."

"So I will be angry at what you need to tell me?"

"Given that, I know you as well as I do, and I know distancing myself from you hurt you badly, I'd say you being angry is inevitable."

"It terrifies you doesn't it?"

"What terrifies me, love?"

"The prospect that you will need to kill me."

"That will never happen" Edward snapped and stood up, collecting our plates and all but threw them in the sink.

"Edward, we need to be realistic. If the story is true and I can't fight the curse and give in to the pull of the power, I need you to promise me that you will kill me. Promise me you will kill me if it comes to that. Promise me you will do the right thing," I pleaded with him.

"No! No, I will promise you no such thing, Bella! I could never do that no matter if it is the right fucking thing! You are the right fucking thing! You are my life! Why would I ever choose to end it?!" He screamed. He looked furious and heart-stricken at the same time.

"Edward, I wouldn't be me. I won't be the Bella you know. I will be a stranger, a murderer."

"You will always be my Bella. My life, the reason I get up every morning. My reason to fight. I love you too much to ever consider killing you." he whispered before he grabbed me and kissed me.


End file.
